Lathbora Viran
by theHidden1
Summary: Ellana Lavellan never expected to be thrown into this. And Solas never expected her. This is my story of how some of these events and conversations would play out.
1. Chapter 1

Characters and story are by Bioware. I just embellish. There are some spoilers for the game. Be aware.

* * *

Ellana stood with her bare feet on the moss. She loved the way it felt on her feet standing in the clearing a little separated from the camp. Her clan, Lavellan, had been camping here for a few weeks and she had found this spot very quickly. She always loved to find a quiet, secluded place she could go while they were camped. It made it feel a little more like she belonged there, to have a place that was her own.

She was the Second of the clan. But that was only because she was a mage. There were only two in the camp besides herself. The keeper and Nethon, who was first. Nethon had become like an older brother to her throughout the past several years. She smiled as she thought about how much she had hated him when she first learned of her magic. He had a sense of superiority about him that drove her crazy. Ellana often called it "Snobbishness." She had grown so much because of the challenge of trying to be better than him even though he was five years older than her and had so much more experience. She couldn't just let him win. Now both of them were strong mages and very good at working as a team. She supposed that's why her keeper had agreed to send both of them to the conclave to monitor the mage and Templar situation. She thought back to the conversation they had about it.

Keeper Istimaethoriel had called them into her aravel and they sat together as they had a hundred times before this. She primarily addressed Nethon.

"I would like to send someone to observe this Chantry conclave we have heard about. I would like to send you, Da'len." She paused, watching his face. He looked confused. But like always he remained silent waiting for her to explain. Ellana was bursting with questions she held back because she knew the look she would get from the Keeper.

"As you know," She continued, "We have been troubled by the mage-Templar war for the past few months. It was why we were forced to move to this area sooner than we normally would have." Her words brought to mind the trouble they had from some shem in the last area. Everyone knew the Dalish had mages in every clan. They had been wary and Nethon and Ellana had to be careful that they didn't reveal their magical abilities otherwise they would be dragged off to a tower or start a local war of their own. Keeper Istimaethoriel had moved them sooner than they should have to avoid bloodshed with the villagers. The Keeper continued.

"We need someone there to watch the proceedings and I want someone who can blend into a crowd of mages. You can observe how things are going and report if you believe it will be an end to this war or if it will continue to cause more problems for the Dalish." She stopped again to let Nethon consider what she said. Ellana watched him think, she was fidgeting restlessly. He was tall and lanky, and his brown hair fell in front of his brown eyes, covering his vallaslin to Dirthamen, as he looked at the floor, thinking about what the Keeper was proposing.

"Am I to go alone?" Nethon asked quietly after a few minutes. He was always so soft spoken and thought about everything he said before saying it. Ellana thought he would be a wonderful keeper when Istimaethoriel stepped down. Plus he was devoted to the Creators and uncovering more of the elvhen history. It was why he had chosen Dirthamen for his vallaslin. He had wanted to pursue the knowledge and secrets of elvhen history. She was a little more skeptical when it came to gods who hadn't interacted with them in over a thousand years.

Keeper Istimaethoriel nodded as she replied, "I have thought about sending one of our hunters with you but I wanted to consult with you first. I do think you will need the support while you travel. Its dangerous to travel alone in these times."

Nethon nodded, still thinking intently. Ellana was a little disappointed. She had wanted to leave the protective circle of the camp for a while now, but the keeper seemed to think it was too dangerous. She sighed slightly and Nethon looked at her, hearing her exasperation, and smiled.

"What about Ellana?" Nethon didn't look at her as he spoke, instead looking straight at the Keeper. She gaped at him in shock. He usually sided Istimaethoriel about keeping her in camp and safe, which usually made her roll her eyes. "She has become a powerful mage and she would be an asset to my travels. Plus two mages at the conclave would be safer. One of our hunters might not be welcome." He watched the keepers face. Ellana was glancing back and forth between both of them. The Keeper had some kind of knowing smile as she looked at Nethon, ignoring the pleading looks from Ellana.

"You think I should send both my First and my Second away from the camp?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Nethon glanced at Ellana and he blushed. Ellana quirked her eyebrow. He had been blushing more and more around her lately, and she wasn't sure why. She was thrilled that he was even suggesting she go with him. She would give him a big hug later if his plan worked. She grinned at him.

"I think we would have a better chance of being successful in this endeavor with both of us there. We work very well together and it would be a good opportunity for Ellana to see the outside world, as she has been begging to see for a while." As he said this he glanced at her before his eyes glued back to the keeper and his blush darkened further.

Ellana watched the keeper with held breath. she would love to go with Nethon on this trip. She had just turned twenty one years old and the keeper hadn't really let her leave the camp for anything more than hunting. Of course, she wasn't originally from the clan anyway. She was originally a child of a city elf and a Dalish. She had been six when her father had died and her mother, a city elf with no money or way to support her small child had abandoned her at the nearest Dalish camp she could find. She had cried outside the unfamiliar aravels in the dark, too afraid to move or approach, before someone noticed her. They took her to the Keeper and Istimaethoriel had taken her in and comforted her as she tried to learn from a sobbing elven child why she was alone in the dark in a Dalish camp. Her mother had never returned for her or sent any word to the clan. So, Keeper Istimaethoriel had raised her, and trained her as a hunter until Ellana had discovered her ability with magic at twelve. Nethon had been seventeen at the time and she remembered challenging his intelligence because he was so aloof and snobby. She had just wanted to prove herself against this boy who she thought looked down on her for not being from their clan. They had warmed to each other over time, as they were forced to work together, and come to a happy friendship. Nethon had even taught her some as he became more proficient himself. In the past year, as she had grown and become stronger, he had become a little distant. He stumbled on his words more often and blushed when she smiled at him. She didn't understand him sometimes.

"Very well, I will consider it." The Keeper finally said. "But I don't want you pestering me about it while I decide, Ellana." She said this just as Ellana had opened her mouth to defend her going. She shut her mouth quickly and grinned at the keeper who smiled softly back.

"Now go, both of you." Ellana and Nethon stood and walked out of the aravel. Ellana blinked at the bright sky and grinned again. Even though she didn't know for sure that it would happen, she was thrilled that she might be able to go on this adventure. She turned as Nethon ducked out of the door and she threw her arms around him in a hug. He blushed fiercely again while he gently hugged her back.

"Thank you for doing that, Lethallin!" She leaned back and looked in his face. He still had his hands around her back and he was looking down into her eyes. Something in expression looked different, a deep and confusing expression that Ellana couldn't quite put a finger on. Something that made her blush a little and pull back. Nethon dropped his hands and looked away, his expression normal again, though a little strained.

"I just think the trip would go smoother if we both went." He glanced at her again.

"I agree." She said nodding seriously, and he laughed quietly. "You are only saying that because you want to go so badly." He smirked at her excitement.

She grinned and nodded.

He shook his head at her. "Well, I have things to do to prepare, Lethallan. You should be ready in case you are allowed to go as well. We would have to leave in the next few days to make it in time." Nethon turned and headed toward his family's aravel that he shared with his parents and his sister. She watched him go as her eyes glittered, thinking about the days ahead where she might be leaving to see the world outside of their little Dalish camp.

* * *

Ellana stood in the clearing again, her mind on the last few days. They were leaving today as soon as Nethon was up. She had barely been able to sleep last night in anticipation. The morning had come so slowly and she wasn't sleeping, so she had gotten up while it was still dark, packed her small bedroll and supplies, and slung her bow and arrows over her back. She was going to pretend to be a hunter until they got to the conclave. The Keeper had insisted. It was safer to have someone who didn't have to rely on a staff as well. Ellana had become very proficient at using a bow before she found her magic, and even enjoyed the simplicity of the bow and had been loath to give it up, so she had kept at it along with her magic. Nethon would carry a staff and have her staff across his back.

She had been packed and ready in minutes and it was still dark. She had sighed in frustration, dropping her pack outside her door, and went to her favorite place outside the camp. It was a small clearing in the trees where an old stump had created a perfect seat in the center of the area that was carpeted in moss and leaves. During the day, the light filtered through the treetops to make the most beautiful green aura that calmed her mind. Right now though, in the early morning it was a silvery dark blue from the sliver of moon that was fighting the light tickling the horizon as the morning spread its fingers. She sat on the stump, closed her eyes and attempted to calm her mind as she waited for the rest of the camp to stir into wakefulness.

"I knew I would find you here." Ellana jumped in surprise. Keeper Istimaethoriel walked silently into the clearing. Ellana hadnt heard her footsteps at all. Keeper chuckled at her surprise.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you go, Da'len." Ellana nodded and smiled. She gestured for her to join her on her stump, patting the wood beside her. The Keeper smiled and did as she bid. Ellana loved the Keeper. She was the only mother Ellana could really remember.

"First, please be careful Da'len. I know you are very excited to go and I think you are ready but I worry for both of you. If you don't come back safe I would be heartbroken." She smiled in a sad way. Ellana put her arm around the older woman's shoulders in a hug.

"We will be fine. I promise." She smiled back at her as tears pricked her own eyes at the use of the endearment. Keeper had stopped calling her Da'len when Ellana had started demanding that she was an adult. Which of course wasn't true. Now, years later, she realized she had missed it a little.

Keeper smiled at her, eyes misty as she looked tenderly at Ellana.

"The second thing I want to discuss with you is something I'm reluctant to bring up." She looked seriously at Ellana, who raised her eyebrows.

"I hesitate to interfere with affairs of the heart," she sighed heavily, "but I wanted to speak with you because I know you don't see it at all. I want you to be careful with your heart as well as your life Da'len."

Ellana face twisted in a confused look as she stared at the Keeper. Her heart?

"Have you not noticed how Nethon watches you Da'len? How he has changed?" She smirked a little as Ellana considered what she was saying. She had noticed him acting strange but she thought he was just being weird. She never expected that he would have feelings for her.

Istimaethoriel watched her thinking, seeing the red slowly spread across her face.

"He is a very good man. I don't discourage his affection for you. I think you would grow to love each other very deeply over time. But I also know you, Da'len. You protect your heart too fiercely, you don't even see the love in your best friends eyes. You didn't know at all and going on a trip, alone, with a man that has deep feelings for you could be a strain on your relationship. I don't want either of you to be hurt." The keeper touched Ellana's shoulder gently.

Ellana opened her mouth to speak but she was still floundering. Nethon loved her? She had always felt like an outsider to the clan. She didn't think anyone here would ever feel that way about her so she had not considered it. Now she thought about Nethon and his actions. He was handsome and kind. He was like a brother though. She couldn't wrap her head around it. And she didn't know how she felt about it. It was flattering and concerning and embarrassing all at once.

The Keeper continued after her long moments of silence. "Just be careful with his heart, and be careful with yours. Both of you are precious to me, and our clan." Ellana looked away. The Keeper knew that she had never really felt she belonged among the clan. "Even you, Da'len, who is not born of us. That is why we gave you our name. You are Ellana Lavellan now, even if you weren't before." She gently touched her chin and pulled her face back.

"I know you don't feel you belong here, but you do. You are the daughter I never had. My own gift from Mythal" The Keeper traced the vallaslin on Ellana's face that was dedicated to Mythal. Ellana felt tears spill on her cheeks before she leaned into another hug. Keeper Istimaethoriel smelled of pine and elfroot. It was a wonderful, comforting smell. It made her feel safe.

"I love you too, Deshanna." She leaned back to look in her face and Keeper smiled at the use of her first name. She looked up at the trees and saw the light coming down. The sun was up.

"We should head back Da'len. Nethon will be looking for us." She smiled at Ellana gently, who blushed. Now things were going to be awkward.

They walked back to the camp and just as keeper had said, Nethon was waiting by the Keeper's aravel with his pack at his feet, leaning on his staff. Ellana ran to grab her own pack and weapons, and met them back at the Keeper's side. In the few minutes she was gone Nethon had began blushing after a few words from the Keeper. Ellana had already decided that she would attempt to treat him no differently than before. She smiled at him. It was hard not to be shy.

"Aneth ara, Nethon. Are you ready to go?" She greeted him as she always had in the morning.

"Yes, lethallan." He glanced at the keeper who just nodded at them both.

"You both should get going. It's going to take a couple days to get there, and the conclave starts in three days." She looked at both of them, her eyes going misty again, and she hugged them both in turn.

"Please take care of each other. Be safe." She looked right at Ellana. "Be strong."

It was something that Keeper used to say to Ellana when she was a little girl first come to this clan. She used to cry all the time at everything. Whether from feeling alone or missing her parents, or the looks the Dalish children gave this strange city elf who had been abandoned. Keeper used to look her right in the eyes and say "Be strong." It had become a mantra for Ellana. She said it to herself whenever she was struggling or afraid. And she had stopped crying so much.

She nodded at Istimaethoriel and smiled.

"Now go. You are wasting too much daylight. Dareth shiral." She saw the Keeper wipe her eyes before they set out into the woods. Ellana could see Nethon's parents and sister waiving to him as they watched him leave. His sister, who was just a few years younger than Ellana, shouted "See you in a few days!" and Nethon grinned back at her and waived one last time. It would be at least a week that they were gone, if not longer. Seeing him with his family always made her heart squeeze. It was something she couldn't remember knowing. She was smiling softly when Nethon turned back to her.

"Ready?" He smiled lightly.

She grinned. "Yes!"

He grinned back at her, just like he used to before there were any weird feelings between them, and they set off into the woods side by side.

* * *

The first day of travel had been very uneventful. They had walked in amicable silence while they traveled northwest in the direction of the Temple where the conclave was to be held. That night they had camped under the trees. They would reach the edge of the forest tomorrow and would have to deal with crossing the plains, which provided much less cover. Sitting at the camp fire after cooking and eating a couple hares she had hunted as they walked. They were now just resting from the long day of walking. They hadn't talked much but when they had it was just normal conversation as they always had, talking of magic or speculating on lore. Now they were comfortably silent. Ellana glanced at Nethon and he looked like he was thinking about something intently.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, curious what could have his face so focused.

He glanced up at her, smoothing his expression and blushing, and said a little too quickly, "Nothing. Just our route to the conclave."

She smirked a little. It was kind of cute that he had a crush on her. "Right."

She hadn't meant it to sound like it did. A little disbelieving and sarcastic. He looked at her confused from her response, and she tried to pretend she was not thinking about it, busy cleaning her arrows she had used on the hares. He studied her for a moment before he groaned and put his face in his hands in mortification.

"She told you didn't she?"

Ellana, awkward now, blushed and tried to pretend she had no clue what he was talking about. But the blush was a dead give away. "Who told me what?"

He scowled. "You are a terrible liar."

She blushed. "I..." She didn't know what to say. He obviously figured out that she knew and she respected him too much to keep lying. She looked at him and swallowed, feeling a little mortification herself, before nodding. He grimaced and his face reddened even further. He looked away into the forest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to be awkward." He said it quietly like he was defeated.

She stood and walked over to sit by him, brushing her shoulder to his in a friendly manner. He cautiously looked her direction, glancing at her in his peripheral, but couldn't bring himself to look directly her in the face.

"Don't apologize, Lethallin." She said softly, "You are my best friend. Honestly, I'm flattered." She smiled at him shyly.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She blushed at the question in his eyes and leaned a little away from him instinctively. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was nervous and hadn't had time to really reflect if she had feelings for him as well. The flash of hurt she saw in his eyes, as she had pulled away, made her put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Ellana said, answering his first silent question. "I only found out this morning. I haven't even thought about how I feel. Can we just be friends for a while?"

Nethon smiled at her but the pain didn't fully leave his eyes. "Of course, lethallan. I would never push you." He hesitated. "I'll take the first watch. I don't think I could sleep for a while anyways." He smiled hesitantly at her, making an effort to go back to their friendly banter before emotions got all involved.

She smiled shyly back at him, and stood and went over to her bedroll. She crawled into it and got comfortable. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see his face and the emotions turning there, trying to give him some privacy. Ellana didn't know he studied her face for a long time, watching her face relax in slumber, and then kept watch listening to her even breathing.

* * *

The feeling of warmth on her face woke her first, and then the sound of Nethon moving about the camp. Ellana opened her eyes and looked around. He was cleaning up the site and preparing his pack. It took her a moment to realize the warmth on her face was light and she shot up in her bedroll.

"You didn't wake me? You watched all night?"

He laughed at the look on her face and her hair going everywhere after sleeping.

"Yes, lethallan, I couldn't sleep anyway so I just stayed up. Maybe we can trade tonight."

She grumbled, tying her hair back again in its usual braid. "You are going to be useless today. That's why we take turns. so we are equally useless and tired." He chuckled and she stood up and packed her things. Nethon handed her a cloth with a small pile of berries he had found near their small campsite. She ate them for breakfast as they began their walking again.

If they made good time today they would be at the conclave by tonight, in time for it to start tomorrow. The day went smoothly, and they made it to the edge of the forest and set out in the plains. It was a beautiful area, but so different from the forest the clan had mostly stayed in. Ellana loved the open rolling hills and the yellow grass that moved like a cloth in the wind. Nethon was telling her that the plains could be dangerous in their own way because there was no where to hide. Everything was visible.

And speaking of visible they both saw a pillar of smoke on the horizon, directly where they were going. It was too big to be a campfire, and too small to be a wildfire so they moved more carefully towards the hill that was blocking their view to the source of the flames. As they crested the top they saw what they were looking for and both stopped. It was a house, a shem house, probably a farmer or something, and it was burning to the ground. It looked like it had been going already for a while so most of the house was already gone. Recently, burning houses usually meant that mages and Templars were fighting nearby. They backed down the hill a little so they wouldn't be so in sight. Nethon looked at her with a worried expression on his face.

"We should go around. We don't want to run into any Templars that may be in that area. Or angry mages for that matter."

She nodded at him and they began to move around the house, giving it a very wide berth, always on alert. Ellana had drawn her bow and had an arrow relaxing against the string in case she needed to move very quickly. They crept towards a rock that was tall and pointing at the sky that would afford them a little more cover as they moved around. She would have loved to climb it, and she would have if they had not been cautious of the danger. The wind was pushing their hair around and she pushed the strands out of her face, looking to the top of the rock and saw a small tree at the very top that looked lopsided and a little pathetic. She smiled and waved at Nethon to attract his attention silently, the only sounds around them the whispering grass as the wind pushed it around in its lovely dance. He saw her pointing and looked up at the rock. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

Nethon's eyes suddenly shifted past her shoulder and widened in shock and horror as he instinctively reached a hand out to grab her. She went to flip around, pulling her arrow back as she moved, but large grasping hands were already on her and a knife at her throat. She fought the urge to fight and scream, loosening her bow in her hands as she was forced to surrender to the blade. The blade was very sharp and she could feel its edge pressing against her. The man pressed against her back snarled and said, "Drop the staff, mage, or I swear, by the Maker, I will slice open your pretty friend here." He was a Templar.

Nethon slowly put his staff on the ground, never taking his eyes away from her face, and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He was panicking. She could see it in his eyes as they flashed between her face, the knife at her throat, and the Templar holding it. She heard another voice, uncertain and trembling, behind the man who held her. "These are Dalish, Garrick. He isn't from a circle."

He sounded like he was a little more reasonable for a Templar, but his companion, who was now smelling her hair which she cringed away from, cut him off sharply. "It doesn't matter. Mages are all the same. All abominations waiting to happen. You will learn that soon, Tate. If we can control him by holding onto his pretty little friend here," as he said this his hand around her stomach groped upwards and she whimpered in disgust and fear, "then we won't have any trouble bringing him in. Dont fight us and we wont hurt her." He said to Nethon, grinning a little at the pain on his face, who was looking tortured as he saw the mans hands grope at her body. Her disgust was making her try to pull away but the knife at her throat was threatening death.

"Stop that." The one named Tate seemed to try to work up his courage. "You're disgracing our position. We are called by the Maker to care for mages. To protect them and others from magic. That's why we joined the order, Garrick." The Templar named Garrick turned toward Tate, bringing her with him, but not quite turning his back on Nethon. Ellana finally got to see Tate. He was very young, maybe twenty. He had his sword and shield drawn in case Nethon tried anything, but his eyes were on his companion and he kept shifting uncomfortably as he watched Garrick's hands on her. Ellana felt her heart go out to Tate a little as he tried to protect her from Garrick. But she had a plan already in motion.

Ellana took advantage of both of the Templars distractions. Mages need a staff to really focus their magic into a deadly weapon, but they can do some without. Which she was sure these Templars knew, but they didn't know she was a mage too. She had shifted her hand as the Templars argued. She grabbed his arm, the one holding the knife, grasping at it weakly and gasped, feigning panic. It made him glance at her and tighten his grip a little, but he continued arguing with his younger friend. When she was sure they were both distracted enough- she didn't want to accidentally let him cut her throat- she gave Nethon a look a sharp and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. She closed her eyes and felt her magic coil around her and she thought of heat and flames. Her magic followed her thoughts and the air around her burst into a fiery ball that died quickly. It gave her the surprise she needed.

The Templar cursed and instinctively backed away trying to slash her but she had shoved her hand up and he sliced her palm open instead of her neck. it hurt- a lot- but she could handle it. As she twisted away from him she drew her bow with her hand, dripping blood, in a very fast movement and had the arrow pulled back and pointed at the man with the knife. He froze and she let him draw a breath before she fired the arrow from so close, into his neck. His eyes bulged and he fell to his knees blood spilling between his fingers as he grasped at the intrusion to his body. She had another arrow on the string and pointed at Tate before he had even registered his friends injury. He stared at her in shock and fear, too startled to even move. She held that position, holding his life in her hands for just a moment, staring into his eyes. "Don't follow us, or try anything or I will kill you." She bit out. She was shaking and furious and her adrenaline was rushing her veins. She turned abruptly and grabbed Nethon's arm, and he immediately threw up a barrier around them both in case Tate tried anything as they ran. They sprinted away as fast as they could to escape the area and the Templar they had left alive.

Gasping for breath, they ran until they both were going to collapse. Then they saw a cave in a rocky hillside. They sprinted for it in one last stretch and collapsed against the rocks in the opening. Ellana closed her eyes and leaned her head against the rock. Her hand was throbbing and there was a prickling sensation at her throat. She reached up and brushed her fingers against it and it came away a little sticky and red. She cursed. It wasn't bad but apparently the knife had caught her neck just a little. Her heart thumped at how close she had come to dying.

She looked up at Nethon who was panting on the other side of the cave entrance. He stared at her. She looked back but he didn't break his gaze. She eventually blushed and looked away. She could still feel Garrick's hands groping her and bruising her. Nethon stood up and moved closer crouching in front of her knees.

"We need to wrap your hand. And your neck is bleeding a little... Are you okay?"

Her breath caught in her lungs at the question. He sounded so sincere, and she wasn't okay. Her hand was aching and her fingers were tingling from the blood loss, she was ashamed from having Nethon watch Garrick hold her, and exhausted from their sprint. And that was the first time she had ever taken someones life. Garrick had been right in front of her face and she had seen the life drain from his eyes. Admittedly he was a Templar who was not a good person but she still hated it. Tears spilled from her eyes even as she tried to stop them. She buried her face in her good hand and couldn't stop the gasping sobs that spilled from her throat. She felt him gingerly pull her into an embrace and he smoothed her hair back and let her cry. He didn't say anything, just held her.

After several minutes her sobbing turned into a gentle hiccuping as she tried to control herself.

"I got blood on your shirt." she said it so dryly and without emotion plucking at where her injured hand had pressed against his chest, but it was such a small concern that Nethon chuckled a little. He turned her chin up to look at him, studying her face that was red and swollen from crying. "I don't care about that. You were so brave out there. You saved us both." He was staring at her so tenderly she blushed and glanced away. He moved forward and kissed her so lightly it might not have happened. She stared at him in shock for a moment and he chuckled and shrugged at her bewilderment, red starting to stain his cheeks. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then stood. He grabbed his pack and pulled out some supplies for bandaging her hand.

As his back was turned she lightly touched her lips. It had been nice. Short, but nice. Her stomach was fluttering and her hands shaking in response. She didn't know how to handle it so she would pretend it didn't happen until he brought it up. Nethon walked back to her and she could see a little bit of pink still brushing his cheeks. She smiled at that. He gently cleaned her palm with a cloth and then slathered some elfroot on the cut. Ellana winced at the tingly feeling that was moving up her arm from the medicine. He wrapped it with a bandage and tied off the ends. After her hand was done, he lifted her jaw and inspected the little cut on her neck. It was very shallow but still bleeding sluggishly.

She sighed as he cleaned up her jaw, touching her skin tenderly and applying more elfroot ointment. It made her shiver and not just from the coolness of the elfroot. "You will probably have two more scars." He said lightly as he worked.

"What? I know the one on my hand will but this one?" she gingerly touched her neck. Nethon pushed her hand away. "It will be a small scar but yes it will scar." He smirked at her annoyance.

"Ugh."

His eyes twinkled in silent laughter at her. "I always knew you were vain."

She glared at him slightly. Grumbling about vanity and scars on her neck.

They sat in silence as he finished his healing ministrations and started to pack up the elfroot and the bandages. She looked back at the cave. "We should check this cave before we sleep here. I don't want to be woken up by a bear eating my leg." Nethon laughed out loud at that. Both of them were still a little high from the adrenaline of the run and then the kiss.

"You stay here." Nethon said when she tried to get up to join him he lightly pushed on her shoulder to get her to stay down. "I can check this alone. I'll yell if there is a bear." His eyes glittering in humor.

She sighed. "Fine. But you better yell loud. I want a head start."

She sat and waited as he went back into the cave. He came back after just a few minutes smiling.

"It's a pretty small cave. But it has a turn near the back. We can make camp out of sight and set up some wards and then we can both sleep tonight."

She studied him seeing the dark circles under his eyes. She had forgotten that he hadn't slept last night. She grabbed her pack and they went further in finding the spot he was talking about. They didn't light a fire to avoid filling their camp with smoke and attracting attention. For dinner they used their rations of dried meat and fruits they had packed for nights just such as this. The cave was small, and while the walls provided some safety it meant they would be sleeping right next to each other on the floor. She blushed at the thought. The kiss was so sudden she didn't know how she felt about it still.

They cast their wards at several intervals into the cave, giving them protection against any intruders. Nethon was sprawling in his bedroll on the ground when she turned to lay out hers next to him. He blushed a little but she ignored it. she crawled into her bedroll quickly, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling trying to avoid the uncomfortable closeness.

She twitched when she felt his fingers brush her cheek, moving her hair away. She turned, looking at his face which held sorrow.

"I'm sorry about today, Lethallan... I should have done more to protect you."

She snatched his fingers and held his hand.

"No, lethallin. There was no way you could have known. And everything worked out fine." She smiled gently at him and squeezed his fingers.

She saw his eyes drop to their connection and he started rubbing his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand. "You need to sleep Ellana. The conclave is tomorrow and we still have a few miles to travel to get there in the morning. Sleep."

She smiled and closed her eyes. He didn't let go of her hand though. She found she didn't mind. She drifted into sleep feeling the circles being traced slowly on her skin.

* * *

Ellana woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly.

She had dreams about it. The arrow piercing flesh, and blood spilling over grasping fingers as the life left his eyes. In her dream Garrick was begging her to spare him, speaking of a wife and children back home. And she had shot him anyway, unable to control her fingers on the string of her bow. The dream had been out of her control. She breathed slowly to calm herself and glanced down at Nethon. He was still sleeping peacefully and still holding her hand. It was still dark. She sighed. She would let him sleep a little longer. She carefully extracted her hand from his gentle grip and stood up, stretching out her sore muscles.

She moved out to the mouth of the cave and sat in the growing light that was moving over the hills. She tenderly unwrapped her hand, wincing as the bandage snagged on the edges of the cut. She put more elfroot on it and re-wrapped it with new bandages. She gently prodded her neck as well. The cut had scabbed over neatly but was still tender. She unraveled her braid and ran her fingers through the tangles, enjoying the sun on her face as she brushed it out. She heard shuffling behind her and turned to see Nethon moving out of the back of the cave. He had paused in his movements and was now staring at her.

"What?" she asked a little defensively. She never wore her hair down where anyone could see it. She blushed and quickly pulled it into a fast bun.

He blushed and turned away. "You are beautiful." He mumbled it so she almost didn't catch it. She blushed almost as red as he had.

"We need to get going if we are going to make the conclave." She said, trying to change the subject. He nodded turning back to moving through the cave. They quickly packed and moved out. It only took an hour or so to get to the forested area around the Temple, and they were soon walking on an incline toward the top. They were closer than they thought. As they moved up the mountain people began to appear out of the trees moving in the same direction. She saw many who were obviously mages and some clusters of Templars who moved together as though they would be attacked by vicious mages at any moment.

Ellana walked close to Nethon. She was worried about the tension in the air all around them. And seeing all the Templars so near was putting Ellana's teeth on edge, thinking about Garrick and her dream. The silence that was only broken by footsteps was uncomfortable. Nethon, sensing her anxiety, smiled down at her comfortingly. She grimaced back.

The two of them finally made it into the temple following the masses of mages and Templars that were moving forward. The vaulted ceiling was so high, Ellana gaped at it with her mouth open, the tension momentarily forgotten. Nethon chuckled at her.

"You should close your mouth. You don't look very dignified, Lethallan."

She punched him lightly in the arm, and he made a small show of wincing and rubbing the spot. She rolled her eyes at his antics. People were beginning to crowd her, pressing against them in the growing attendance. Claustrophobia was starting to make her breath come a little quicker. Nethon suddenly grabbed her hand. He smirked at her surprise as he turned and dragged her through the crowd toward the front of the room where some stairs were going up and the more important people seemed to be gathered there. As they got closer she could see a ton of people in chantry garb. She had seen that once before when a chantry sister had visited their clan to bring supplies and try to minister to the Dalish. They had been surprised that she was willing to try at all, but she was kind and Keeper Istimaethoriel enjoyed their friendly debates of religion.

These people were so much more though. Their clothes were brighter and prettier, and hats were progressively taller as they got closer to the steps. There were designs of the swirling sun everywhere and it was beautiful. Suddenly Ellana's eyes were caught by a much older woman whose robes were white with red and gold spilling over her shoulders and down her front in elaborate designs. She also had the biggest hat. The woman smiled at her very kindly, obviously the wonder was shining through Ellana's eyes at all that was around her. Nethon saw who she was staring at and leaned in to whisper, "That's the Divine."

Ellana broke her gaze with the woman and turned startled eyes on Nethon. "Really?"

She turned back to Divine Justinia but she had turned to someone else and was speaking. Nethon chuckled. "Leave it to the humans to make the Divine the one with the biggest hat." Ellana nodded.

The crowd hushed as things finally started. The Divine had walked to a podium at the top of the stairs. She began by raising her hands and praying to the Maker.

Ellana would have listened but she was staring at the people around her. So many different people in one place. She had never seen so many people in one place, elves, humans, she even saw one or two Qunari. But they looked like guards. It made her feel so small and insignificant that so many people existed in the world. Ellana looked up to the divine again as her prayer ended and she began to speak about the mage Templar fighting. She didn't have a chance to get very far though.

Ellana looked around with everyone else when there was a high pitched shriek that sounded otherworldly. Nethon stared in her eyes for a brief second before she felt the whole world explode.

* * *

So sad for Nethon. We all know what happens there. Sigh :'( Please review so I can write more chapters! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Fen'Harel sat warming himself by the camp fire near the foot of the mountain. If he looked up he could just see the peak of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where history was writing itself out as he sat there. Mages and Templars gathered at the conclave. He didn't really care much about the events though. He was focused. He was waiting. He had practically given his orb to that tainted Tevinter Magister, and then he had followed the pull of the orb here, to this event. Now he just needed the power hungry Magister to activate it, and then he could go retrieve it from his dead, grasping fingers. That was the plan anyway. He scowled at the flames, hating that when he had awoken from Uthenera he had been weak and his people had all but been destroyed. The original plan, when he had locked up the Pantheon, was to save the People. Not to leave them to be nomads and slaves to the Shemlen.

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his head. As soon as he had his orb, and his power back, he would be able to fix things. He could start restoring the Elves to a semblance of the great culture they had been, and should still be. That had made him start considering releasing the Pantheon. He wasn't sure yet what his brilliant plan was going to entail. He had had very good reason for putting those 'gods' behind a locked door.

Fen'Harel felt the familiar tug of the orb on his senses, the very essence of who he was. The orb was being activated. He opened his eyes and smiled.

The sky tore open with a loud explosion. Fen'Harel stood abruptly, wincing as he felt the gash through the veil tingling on his skin, looking at the exploding ruin of the Temple, where debris was still falling from the sky. He put up a barrier that allowed the smaller chunks of rock and ash to slide to the ground around him. He could feel it from here. The Fade had been torn apart. Sundered. And it was radiating with his magic, but twisted.

He snarled, furious. What had that stupid Magister done? He could see that his plans would have to wait. He needed to get closer to the tear to see if he could heal it. Somehow calm the magic, or call it back to himself. In the old days he would have been confident, but without his normal power he was concerned it would not be enough. He knew from exploration of the Fade that the only way to get so close was to go through Haven, the shem city. He gathered his things and started on the path that would lead him to that small village full of scrambling frightened humans.

* * *

"Who are you?" the guard lowered his pike at Fen'Harel in an intimidating fashion, threatening to skewer him. Fen'Harel fought the urge to smirk. If only this Shemlen knew who he was really threatening.

Fen'Harel put up his hands in an innocent gesture of surrender and peace. He had devised a new name for himself while walking here, sure that it would be requested of him. He couldn't very well go by Fen'Harel anymore. Even these humans would find that suspicious, much less any elf in the area. He would go by pride, for pride was all he had left anymore.

"I am Solas. I came to see if I could lend my assistance." He gestured at the hole in the sky and leaned pointedly on his staff. Humans didn't seem to like mages these days.

The guard blanched a little, noticing his staff and realizing he was an apostate. Keeping a close eye on Solas, he turned to the man next to him.

"Go get the Seeker."

As the other guard trotted away, the first man righted his spear cautiously, still on edge in front of a strange mage.

"I'll need you to relinquish your weapons until the Seeker tells me otherwise."

Solas sighed quietly in irritation, but handed over his staff. He carried no other weapons on his person. His magic was always enough. The guard eyed him, as though expecting him to have a knife at his belt as well. When he was satisfied that Solas was unarmed, he turned and leaned his staff against the gate directly behind him.

"Alright, just stay here, the Seeker should be here shortly." He gestured to a spot beside the gate. Solas sighed and leaned against the posts that made up the entry to this gated area of the city. He watched as soldiers and villagers ran back and forth in a barely organized fashion, gathering belongings and planning defenses. He settled in to wait again.

* * *

Several hours later a human woman, with short dark hair and wearing some kind of Chantry armor with an eye on it, was approaching swiftly with the guard who had ran off to get 'the Seeker'. Solas stood there hiding the look of irritation on his face at being kept waiting for so long. The woman eyed at him closely as she approached. The guard speaking quietly to her, pointed at his staff, which was still leaning on the wall, and she glanced at it before stomping over to him with a scowl on her face.

"I understand that you are an apostate." She had a heavy accent which was laced with distrust. "You say you came to try to help?"

Solas spoke calmly through his own irritation. "Yes, if I can. I am an expert on all subjects related to Fade and I thought that might be useful in these circumstances." Again he gestured at the sky like she needed a reminder of the situation.

She sneered at his casual response. She whirled around and grabbed his staff from the wall.

"Follow me." She barked at him as she was already walking away quickly. He followed behind keeping pace with her quick steps with his long ones. After they had made it a little further into the city she flipped around and pointed a finger at his chest, with an aggressive snarl on her face.

"If you were somehow involved in this, or if you are somehow tricking us, mage," she said it like it was a grave insult, "I will kill you in a way more horrific than you can imagine."

Solas stared at her. It was going to be strange to have people standing up to him and threatening him like he was not someone to be feared. He was used to people cowering before him, or at least deference. These threats made him want to raise his hackles and threaten her back, or act on his building anger. But he calmed himself and nodded at her, keeping his face as smooth as stone.

"I understand, Seeker. But I can assure you I was not involved in any way."

She seemed to consider his words, nodded and turned again to lead him forward through a village, which was transforming into a military fort as more soldiers moved about than villagers.

"We have a prisoner that I want you to see, if you really are an expert in the Fade." He had a flicker a thought that they had caught the Tevinter Magister and he could reclaim his orb right then and be done with these humans. But she continued, extinguishing that hope. "Do you speak any elven?"

He hesitated at the odd question. "Some." he admitted, implying that it wasn't actually his first language.

She nodded. "When the Temple exploded..." she hesitated and sorrow rippled across her features but she crushed it, clenching her jaw. "We went to investigate as things settled, to find any survivors. While we were searching a rift in the fade was opened and a woman fell out of the fade." Solas stared at her for a moment.

"Physically?"

"Yes," the seeker replied. "She fell, physically, out of the Fade. She was unconscious and she remains so. We cannot wake her to question her, but she keeps speaking the same words in elvish and we need to know what she is saying. If it has any bearing on what happened here. She is our prime suspect for this tear in the Fade... and the destruction of the conclave." The Seeker led him to a Chantry building at the back of the village, pushing open the heavy wooden doors. She marched up the middle aisle as sisters and clerks in chantry garb milled uselessly about the halls. She turned and opened a doorway to the left that opened to a downward staircase into the dark lower levels.

"Why is she a suspect?" He wondered. Falling physically out of the Fade was pretty suspicious- how any mortal had survived something like that was unknown- but it didn't imply guilt to him right away.

"She is... marked. You should go see for yourself." The Seeker gestured at the door at the end of the hall, obviously a prison cell, guarded by another human. He walked to the door, which the guard opened for him, and looked inside. There manacled to a post in the center of the room, was an elf. She was very small, almost childlike in stature. Thin and fragile looking, especially passed out on the floor. As he watched, her hand flickered with bright green light and her body convulsed in pain. He could feel the "mark" as the Seeker had called it. It was his magic, stuck to this poor child. He grimaced as she convulsed again, moaning in her unconscious pain.

"The mark expands each time the Rift expands. We need to find a way to stop it and wake her up. She has a lot to answer for." The seeker glared at the girl on the floor and then pulled the door closed, shutting Solas in with the other elf. Through the bars, she said, "I will come back for you later, see what you can find out." Turning to the guard, she said, "Don't let him out until I come back."

Solas sighed and moved towards the limp girl. He observed what her could of her. She had long red hair that was splayed everywhere, covering her face with the red tangles. He knelt down beside her and moved her hair out of her face to see her more clearly. The vallaslin for Mythal was tattooed in a swirling brown across her lightly freckled skin. So she was Dalish. He pulled her hands forward gently in their manacles and studied them, trying to look past the mark that was glowing and pulsing at him. He saw callouses on her fingers that would fit perfectly with the string of a bow. But also when he touched her he felt her own spark of magic. He sighed again.

"Magic will not help them to believe your innocence, Da'len." He spoke to the non-responsive girl with pity.

He dropped her other hand and looked more closely at the sparking mark of his magic on her palm. He didn't see much. It was just there, buried deep in a jagged scar that cut across her hand. He rubbed a thumb over the gash and she gasped in pain.

"Be strong." She had whispered in elven, her voice raspy and breaking. She whispered it several more times before her whispers faded into mumbling and then silence. He shifted from his kneeling position to be fully sitting in front of her, thinking. How had this happened? He had never heard of any foreign magic being embedded in a mortals skin before. His thinking just drove him in circles.

Finally, he decided to try to withdraw it from her hand. It was his magic, it should respond to his pull. He placed his hand gently on hers and gently tugged at the mark. She screamed then, and he stopped immediately, attempting to hold her still against her thrashing. If he killed this elf, the Seeker would undoubtedly kill him in retribution. Or at least try. And that would be counter-productive to what they were all trying to accomplish here. The guard banged his armored fist against the bars of the door, clanging loudly.

"What are you doing in there, knife-ear?" Solas scowled at the derogatory term, but just replied calmly. "I am only trying to wake her. I apologize for disturbing you."

The guard grumbled something about mages and elves under his breath. Solas ignored him.

Studying the girl revealed little else to Solas. She was covered in small cuts and bruises, but nothing major. He noticed one cut that was already healing into a scar on her throat, as though someone had tried to slice it, but that was a few days old. Most of her smaller injuries could be contributed to the explosion at the Temple. She was stirring and whispering still, but not opening her eyes, and her words that she mumbled were mostly all the same thing- "Be strong."- but otherwise she said nothing else.

After a while of studying her he decided that he would go into the Fade and look for her. As an unconscious mage there was a chance the reason she wasn't waking was because she was being held in the Fade by a demon attempting to take over her spirit. He didn't want to go into the Fade in this cell and risk the Seeker coming in and throwing him in a cell of his own to avoid more problems from 'the mage'. So he would wait until tonight and with his normal sleep he would search for her. He spent the rest of his time, while waiting for the Seeker to return, attempting to put the elf at ease. He cast healing spells over her body attempting to give her some relief, even from small pains, and he applied a salve to the welts already forming where the manacles continued to cut into her when she convulsed.

Just as he was finishing up, he heard the door open behind him. He turned and saw the Seeker and a man holding some potions and bandages.

The Seeker entered the room, saying, "Adan, this is the mage I spoke of. He volunteered to help." The Seeker glanced at him. "What is your name? I didn't catch it earlier."

"Solas." He replied, failing to mention that she had never asked his name to miss it.

Adan looked at Solas and nodded. "Well, I'm glad a mage is here. This is beyond me." He spoke almost bitterly. The Seeker looked annoyed at his tone, but Adan continued, "I'm not a healer. I'm just an alchemist. I don't know half of what I'm doing trying to heal her." He had moved closer, and knelt next to Solas and the girl.

Adan noticed the cuts and bruises were mostly healed, and he looked at Solas and nodded in silent thanks. Solas inclined his head. The Seeker seemed to notice the healing as well. She caught his eye and gave a head jerk toward the door and turned on her heel. Solas stood and followed her. Once they were out in the hallway, she turned her eyes on him. She glared at him for a moment, attempting to be intimidating, and maybe she was used to that kind of fearful reaction from others. She got no such reaction out of him. Solas just stood there with a stoic look on his face as he watched her. Her dislike of him intensified almost visibly.

"What have you discovered?" She questioned.

Solas considered holding back information from her, but decided against it and told her what he had seen and heard. He only left out that he had attempted to withdraw the magic to himself and had failed, and that he believed she could be trapped in the Fade and would be going to look for her as soon as he found an opportunity to lie down safely and sleep. The Seeker now knew that the girl was a mage and all other pieces of information he had observed while healing her.

The Seeker narrowed her eyes at him, like she suspected duplicity and lies, but said, "Thank you. We do appreciate your help." She rubbed her face and she suddenly looked so exhausted as to fall over. He was feeling weary himself.

"Is there a place I can stay? Or should I find my camp outside of the village?" Solas asked.

She raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, sighing. "We do have several smaller houses from villagers fleeing, that you could stay in. I would place you near Adan. He may need your help with the elf, and you did come to us willingly." She led him out of the Chantry and into the snowy light of Haven. He had walked this place in the Fade when he had first come to this area and he knew its dark and bloody history. She led him to a small group of houses that were clustered together in a small half circle and she pointed at the center house.

"That is Adan's workshop, for his potions. You should stay here." She gestured at the house to the right of Adan's.

He inclined his head in thanks to the Seeker and turned to go inside, closing the door behind him. It was a small cottage without much in it, but at least it was warm and dry. He lit the fire easily with a wave of his hand, and then set out his own blankets on the cot that was nestled against the wall. He sat on the makeshift bed and rubbed his neck. His mind was still turning from the idea that his magic had stuck itself onto a mortal. Sighing he laid back, casting a ward in front of the door so he would be awoken if someone entered, and he let himself slip into the Fade.

* * *

Solas opened his eyes to the amorphous and familiar view of the fade. He turned his mind to turn to Haven and the village materialized in front of him, the Fade following his whims. He didn't need to see the village to find her spirit but it would make it easier since he didn't know her personally. The Haven that was before him was a conglomeration of the past a present. The stones sang of the blood that had been spilt here by the residents when the Hero of Ferelden visited. The shadow of that dark past was overlaid by the lives of the busy people who had inhabited this village more recently. Solas focused on today, covering the past with a clearer focus on the current state of Haven. It was a perfect reflection of Haven as it was currently without the people and soldiers bustling around. He walked out of his new residence and out into the snow. He looked up at the sky where the breach was pulsing and pulling. It was like being in a lake held back by a dam, but the dam had a giant hole in it, pulling water and changing currents till it spewed everything into the world beyond. It put his teeth on edge.

He walked toward the Chantry building through the silent paths of the village, opening the door with a thought, and moving into the softly lit darkness there. Solas moved toward the passageway that went down below the Chantry and walked down the stairs. He moved to approach the barred door at the end of the hallway where the elf's physical body was being held. Hopefully her spirit had stayed as well and not wandered off. He shifted through the door into the cell and saw the girl there. She was crouched on the floor, where her unconscious body was in the world, clutching at her hand with her back to him. He could see her shaking from here. Solas took a step forward when she sensed him behind her. Her head shot up, flipping around on her feet, and she glared at him with bright green eyes, her stance lying about the pain she was feeling.

"Are you another demon? Be gone!" She turned away, possibly to ignore any temptations a demon might have for her. He knew she must have faced other demons so far for her to say 'another'.

He stepped towards her to speak and as he moved he felt the Fade ripple around him as the Rift in the sky pulsed and grew wider. She screamed and fell to her knees again holding her hand to her chest and leaning forward to put her forehead on the ground. Solas felt pity for her, as he watched her fight the pain his magic had caused her. He moved forward cautiously to kneel in front of her, trying not to startle, and he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"I am not a demon. But you don't know me. I am a mage. I'm trying to help you, but you need to wake up." She shook her head and turned her face from him, tears pricking her eyes as she gasped against the pain again.

"I do not know you demon, and I will not fall prey to your words." She said this with as much hatred as she could muster. He smiled a little at her determination.

"If I were a demon, why would I appear like this, as a stranger?" He held his hands out peacefully. "I would appear as your friend or lover. Someone you trust."

She blinked at him, hesitating in her normal response, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the rift growing again. The pain took her breath away and her eyes lost their focus as turned all her attention to the pain. When the Rift had calmed again and she could speak, she hid her face in her hands.

"I have tried," she gasped, "I cannot wake up." Solas heard defeat in her voice as she mumbled into her hands.

He sat back on his heels. Solas needed her to wake up. He had to know what had happened to his orb and she was the only one who was at the event, who seemed to have answers. But Solas knew she wouldn't tell him in the Fade, where he might be a demon tricking her. He tried to think of an encouragement for her, someone he didn't know at all.

"Be strong." He whispered to her in elven, repeating the words she had spoken in the world. Her eyes peeked through her fingers to look at him, and he stared into her vibrant emerald green eyes, trying to give her some strength from his words. "Be strong, Da'len."

At his words Solas saw her resolve harden in her eyes. He smiled softly at her and then left her in the Fade.

* * *

Solas sat up in his cot and rubbed his hand over his head. He was playing with an idea. A mark like that couldn't have been accidental, too much magic would be involved to tie it to someone else physically. It must have a purpose, an intent. It definitely came from his orb, it radiated his magic, but why would a Tevinter Magister put that kind of a mark on an elf? It could have been to torture her, but it was obviously tied to the Rift in the sky. There are simpler ways to entice great lasting pain if torture was the goal. The most logical conclusion, since it was tied to the rift, was that it was a key to that lock. Maybe it had been opened while she was in the Fade physically from the other side? If it was a key from his orb though, how did it get on her? By accident? Had the Magister meant it for himself? He turned these thoughts in his head for a while before he came to the conclusion that, whether accident or not, if it was a key, then it could close the door. Of course, she would need to be awake to do anything. It was their best hope of healing the Rift.

Solas stood and left his little house to go find the Seeker and tell her his suspicions. If he was going to help them, he might as well really help them. After all, he wanted to close the Rift as well. As he walked out of his door, he saw a dur'genlen sitting on a barrel outside his house watching him. The dwarf waived him over.

"I heard there was an apostate elf who volunteered to help and I wasn't sure I believed it. You've got guts coming here." he chuckled. "I probably wouldn't have done that with the Seeker ready to string up anyone who looks at her funny."

Solas smirked a little. "Yes she does rather seem to hate mages." He studied the dwarf. He had blond hair tied back away from his face which was surprisingly beardless, though stubble shadowed his cheeks. He had his coat open to the weather to show off his chest and the hair that grew there. His blue eyes were studying Solas in return.

"Whats your name?" The dwarf spoke with a cheerful lilt in his voice.

"Solas."

"I'm Varric Tethras, Business man, storyteller, and handsome rouge." He grinned at Solas who smiled at his dramatic introduction. He hadn't met any of the dur'genlen since waking up from Uthenera, but he had seen them in the Fade as he had wandered. They seemed to be holding on to their old ways and traditions as much as possible, but this dwarf was obviously different.

"Have you seen the girl yet?" Varric asked, his voice tinged with pity for her, and when Solas nodded, "Do you think she'll be ok? She is such a small thing to be wrapped up in all this."

Solas lifted his shoulder in a slight shrug. "She is not doing well, but I have hopes that she will pull through." He was thinking of the determination shining through her green eyes in the Fade.

Varric looked towards the chantry. "Yeah, poor thing. Well, it looks like something is happening with the big folks." He chuckled at his own joke as he gestured to the small crowd forming, and hopped off the barrel to walk over to them. Solas walked slightly behind him, following.

The Seeker was standing with a group of humans who were arguing heatedly. Varric and Solas walked slowly over to join them, the Seeker, a burly blond man with a heavy fur coat over his armor and a Templar sword at his hip, a woman who wore chain mail and had a hood drawn over her hair, and an elderly man dressed in Chantry garb.

As he approached he heard their topic of conversation was on the girl in the dungeon.

"We need to take her to Val Royueax to be tried!" said the priest, who was so angry he was red in the face.

"What good would that do now?" The woman in the hood spoke, her voice was soft and accented. "The Divine is dead and there is no leadership in the chantry. There is no one to judge her if we did take her there."

The old man glared at her and he was about to retort, when the Seeker noticed Solas and Varric, and interrupted him.

"Hold a moment. This is Solas, he is the apostate who has been helping to heal the prisoner, the expert on the Fade." She rolled her eyes a little at the introduction, and Solas smirked. She pointed to each person around the circle, introducing them. "This is Commander Cullen, Leliana, and Chancellor Roderick. It seems you have met our resident dwarf." Varric winked at the Seeker and she rolled her eyes again.

Solas nodded at each of them as they were introduced, and they eyed him speculatively with emotions ranging on their faces from rage- from Roderick- to curiosity- from Leliana. Solas also didn't point out that the Seeker had not given her own name yet. But he was content to call her Seeker for the rest of their acquaintance if needed.

Leliana spoke first. "What do you think, Solas?"

That was a heavy question. Solas answered slowly but with certainty, "I do not think that she is the one who opened the breach." Roderick threw up his hands with exasperation.

"Of course, he would say that. He is an elf and a mage. For all we know he is working with her." He glared at Solas with hatred.

Varric rolled his eyes and contributed to the conversation. "If you assume that, your prison would be full of elves. And yet I can think of a million other places for a guilty mage to be and none of them are even close to Haven. Why would he come here, of all places, if he was involved in this?"

Roderick let out another exasperated sigh. "Maybe that's why. Because even being here implies his innocence. I don't know but I'm sure the reasons are endless." He turned and stomped away, still fuming.

Solas looked at Varric. "Thank you."

Varric nodded, smiling, "No problem." He was a very good natured dwarf.

Leliana chuckled at that and turned her attention back to Solas. "What makes you think she is not responsible?" She continued the conversation as if Roderick had not commented at all.

Solas explained. "She is a mage, but she would need more power than is possible in order to create this kind of Rift. Plus she is barely staying alive with that mark. Why would she do that to herself?"

Leliana thought for a moment. "It could have been an accident. A play for power gone wrong? And maybe it wasn't just her, it could have been several mages working together."

Solas nodded unable to give his primary reason for not believing that was the case. "You could be right. I suppose we wont really know for sure until she wakes up. But I do have a theory about the Rift." The group eyed him closely. "I believe her mark may be able to close it."

They all shifted slightly, considering, the new idea settling. But Solas continued before they could comment.

"I want to test a rift with some magic of my own to see if there are any other options that don't rely on her waking up, but her mark is obviously connected to the Rift, and if it was meant as a means of controlling it then she would be able to close it as well."

Commander Cullen shook his head. "That seems a stretch, but its the best idea we've got so far. We can have some guards take you to one of the smaller rifts if you want to try to close it yourself, but realize they are pouring out demons."

"I think its a good idea." Leliana nodded. "We can have you test the rift while we try to figure out if there are any other options. I did want to ask you first though, Solas. Have you been told what we saw when she fell out of the Fade?"

Solas quirked an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"None of us saw it directly, but the men who found her said that when she fell out of the Fade, there was a glowing woman standing behind her, reaching out. Some are saying it was a demon, while some are saying it was Andraste. Since you are an expert," She smirked a little, not quite mocking him, but close. "Do you have any idea what that could have been?"

Solas searched his memory of the spirits he met but none of them were necessarily glowing women. He shook his head. "Without having seen it myself, I wouldn't hazard a guess." But he very much doubted it was Andraste.

Leliana nodded. As they were speaking a scout ran up to the Commander, got his attention and spoke quietly to him before running back to whatever post he had abandoned to report.

Cullen turned to Solas, "There is a smaller rift opening up by the bridge." He gestured the way the guard had come and gone. "We need to send some men out there to help fend off the demons. You can join them if you wish."

Solas nodded and turned to the Seeker. "I am going to need my staff for this magic, Seeker." She scowled at him, reluctant to return his weapon.

Varric laughed, "Oh stop it, Cassandra. You want to figure out a way to close this rift right?"

The Seeker, who he now knew was called Cassandra, had shifted her glare to Varric who just smirked at her. She turned and wandered off angrily, hopefully to get his staff.

Leliana shook her head. "You may not want to push your luck with her, Varric. She is still very angry at you."

Varric chuckled a little darkly, but nodded. Solas wondered what had caused such animosity between the dwarf and the human. Cassandra came back after a few moments holding his staff and a large crossbow.

"Bianca!" Varric exclaimed, he dashed over and took the crossbow from her, staring at it affectionately. Cassandra tossed the staff at Solas and he caught it smoothly.

"Both of you can go. Varric can help keep our men alive." Cassandra said grudgingly, crossing her arms. Cullen called over a group of five men, armed heavily with swords and shields. He spoke clearly and confidently, the aura of a military leader in his every word and gesture. Solas could respect that.

"I need you men to head to the new rift near the bridge. This mage, Solas, is going with you. He is going to be attempting to close the rift. Is that a problem for anyone?" Cullen eyed the men. He was giving them a way out if they were uncomfortable with magic, but his eyes also said that it would be unacceptable. Most of them shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Solas in apprehension, but no one said anything.

"Good," Cullen said, turning to Solas still holding his air of command, "You will follow them to the rift, and then you are in command from there. They will defend you as you try you spells. Take care of my men." He said that last bit with a silent threat behind it, and he walked away gesturing to Leliana to follow him, and directing others to different tasks as only a commander can.

Solas looked at the soldiers he was now in command of, and then glanced down at Varric, who was looking at him, grinning.

"Well, lets go Chuckles. We don't have all day." Solas raised an eyebrow at his strange nickname.

"What? You don't like chuckles?" Varric laughed at his disgruntled face, "It suits you. I mean you are laughing all the time." Varric laughed again at his own joke. Solas shook his head but smiled slightly. They headed out toward the region where the rift was waiting for them.

* * *

The rift was not responding to Solas like he hoped it would. Of course, without his normal power he was able to do less than half of what he would have done. When they had first approached and eliminated the wisps and shades surrounding the tear, it had just pulsed and spewed out more. As they had eliminated spirits, Solas had worked to cast different spells at the rift, attempting to heal the tear. Varric was moving through the demons quickly, using a rogues speed, and firing arrows everywhere in succession. He seemed to like to let the shades get close enough to Solas to make him stop his spell and turn in distraction, and that's when an arrow would sprout from the demon's eye and they would dissolve as they died. Solas gave Varric an annoyed look, and he grinned back evilly, but after that the demons didn't get so close, and Solas was able to focus.

After what seemed like hours fighting, as more and more shades poured out of the fade, the men retreated to just over the hill so they could catch their breath. Solas assessed the condition of the men around him. One of the soldiers had a bleeding cut on his face from a clawed hand that had caught him, but the rest seemed relatively unharmed. Varric was panting next to him, trying to catch his breath.

Varric said, "We have to do something different. This obviously isn't working at all."

Solas nodded. "I have one more spell I want to try. But it will take some time to build up." Varric nodded and they settled for a moment, the soldiers watching the spirits roam beneath the rift, and Varric just watching Solas prepare, building magic in his palms with his eyes closed.

His preparation was mostly mental. He gathered his magic around him and began to weave it into a spell, muttering under his breath in elven. When he was ready, he opened his eyes and he nodded at Varric, who gave a soft whistle to the soldiers, and jerked his thumb towards the rift. They all jumped out of their hiding and charged forward, yelling, as Solas cast his last spell that might work, though he didn't have much hope for it at this point. The rift had barely reacted to him at all, which was very frustrating.

As the spell was cast towards it, the rift seemed to tighten momentarily and Solas held his breath, but then it exploded again and more spirits were pouring out. Solas sighed as he began to fight in earnest among his companions. His failure to impact the rift, though expected, was very frustrating, especially when it was his magic pulsing there in the air.

As they fought Solas heard a war cry and turned to see Seeker Cassandra charging into the fray, cutting shades in two as she passed. Varric laughed at her as he shot more deadly darts into enemies. Solas also saw several shades burst into flames and die as they screamed. Turning, curious where the new fire magic was coming from, he saw the elf girl wielding a staff. She looked like she was barely on her feet, but her eyes sparkled with the same determination he had seen in the Fade. Her hair was now tied out of the way and she wore armor that clearly was to big to be hers. He smiled in relief, glad to see that she had woken up. He needed to trigger her mark to somehow close the Fade.

As they were finishing off the last of the shades, Solas ran over to the girl and grabbed her wrist, turning her palm with the mark towards the rift. She stared at him as he approached, not recalling him from their interaction in the Fade. As he moved her hand her he yelled, "Quickly! Before more come through!"

He nudged the mark with his own magic and felt it flare and connect to the rift. She cried out and tried to jerk away from him in shock but he held her wrist tightly, but so did the rift. After just a few seconds, the rift pulled in on itself and she instinctively jerked her arm back from the rift, pulling on the threads that held it open. It snapped shut as it released her.

The girl staggered, and Solas held her arm steady until she was ready to stand on her own again. Her ragged breath coming in gasps. She turned her green eyes on him.

"What did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Solas stood outside his new lodgings in Haven, watching the rift that gave an eerie green glow to the night. He was thinking of the last few days and what they had brought. Everything had been a whirlwind of events, and this was the first night where he really had time to relax before giving himself to the Fade in sleep. His thoughts turned to Lavellan.

He remember watching her fight the pride demon in the ruins of the Temple. Her magic had been formidable. A firestorm that had raged under her control. She had also frequently moved with the grace and speed of a rogue to dash in behind an enemy and slice them open with her staff blade. Solas had focused his barriers on her in his wariness of her close quarter combat style which was highly unusual for a mage.

The fight had finally drawn to a close when the pride demon fell and she had lifted her mark to close the breach, but it had proved too much for her. He remembered watching it pull at her and seeing her fight it. He knew the moment it was too much for her when she had gasped and fallen to her knees, still fighting the overwhelming force. When the tether that tied her to the rift had sputtered and faded, her face had drained of all color and her eyes fluttered shut. Solas remembered watching her fall, afraid that it had killed her, dragged all the life from her, as he ran to her side, falling to his knees beside her. Gingerly he placed his fingers on her throat as he felt for her pulse, the faint indication of her life. He almost didn't feel anything, but it was there, faint and weak. Solas had picked her up gently and they had all retreated from the Rift back to Haven.

For three days she had been unconscious, under the care of himself and Adan. Both of them worked tirelessly to make sure she remained alive. For the first day, Solas feared that the strain put on her by using the mark on the Rift was too much for her. She had burned with fever and convulsed frequently. Adan had poured many potions down her throat to help with the fever, and Solas had contributed what he could to help her magically. He sat with her often while Adan was off working on the alchemical needs of the growing army.

While alone, he had continued to study her mark, while occasionally having to hold her down while she convulsed, or giving her the next dose of potions as prescribed by Adan. Though more often than not, he just ended up sitting and staring at her, thinking about the People and the world as it had become since he had awoken. There hadn't been much else to do for her. Just waiting for her body to decide to give out or recover.

After three days she had awoken. It was one of the few times she had been alone. Solas had regretted not being there and taking advantage of the opportunity to speak with her alone about the mark, trying to get some answers of his own. To get more information from her regarding the events at the Temple. Instead, he had been off getting some food with Varric who had poked his head in the door, taken one look at Solas, and demanded that he come take care of himself as well. He had reluctantly agreed because she had been resting peacefully for almost the whole day. As they were finishing up their meal in the tavern, they heard a commotion outside as the people began to move toward her house. They were whispering about the Herald of Andraste, as they had taken to calling her, finally wakening.

Solas and Varric had shared a look and then moved outside, following the lines of curious humans. As Solas had moved deftly through the crowd, he had seen her. Lavellan was moving cautiously forward through the path the people had made for her, all staring, and she looked very uncomfortable at all the attention she was getting. As she had made it to the Chantry though she had been swept up into the planning of a war on the breach as the Seeker and the other leaders formed the inquisition around the idea of the Herald.

Lavellan had moved through the human motions and formalities with very little protest. Solas had heard her once say that she didn't even believe in the Maker much less Andraste, so how could she be the Herald? He had laughed at that, though she hadn't heard him. Didn't she know that her beliefs didn't matter to them in the slightest as long as they had their symbol? Solas knew she would learn that lesson very quickly as the humans made her, an apostate and an elf, the figurehead of their movement. She had eventually relented her protests, and let the others lead her, and now they were planning on her taking a trip to the Hinterlands tomorrow to gain Chantry support from a Revered Mother who had requested to speak with her.

Lavellan had seemed bewildered but willing to help. She had come to speak with him once after the leaders of this inquisition had given her their advice and direction. She had approached him cautiously as well, and they had talked for a time. Solas had told her about the Fade and the memories he had lived there. He had also implied his disdain for the Dalish and she had taken it all in stride. He had been surprised at her curiosity and questions about the Fade and how he traveled it. He was also surprised though that she didn't take insult to his scorn of the Dalish. Lavellan had asked as many questions as she could, and expressed genuine interest in his answers, until she had been called away. Solas saw her later, questioning Varric with the same curiosity on her face.

As Solas stood enjoying the cold night, thinking about these events and her reactions, he noticed the very person on his mind sneaking through the village. There were still a few people walking about at this late hour, but it was quiet as most were in already in bed. Lavellan was lurking in the shadows, deftly avoiding most people and casually nodding or holding small conversations with others, and quickly waiving them away as she excused herself. When her face caught the light, Solas saw something in her eyes that concerned him. Something about her strained expression reminded him of the look a caged animal would have as it looks for any means of escape. He followed her, his concern growing as he silently questioned her intentions at sneaking out this late.

She slipped through the gate and walked out toward the lake. Solas followed quietly behind her in the shadows, and she didn't notice him. It helped that people didn't hold the same interest in him as they had with the Herald, so they didn't stop to speak with him. Mostly he was just ignored by these humans, and he took advantage of that fact. He watched as she casually walked past the guards and the tents set up for the soldiers outside the gates. She walked the path that led through the trees and to a small shack that led around to the side of the lake. Solas was getting a sinking feeling. If she was planning on running he would have to stop her. They needed her to close the breach.

He was several feet behind her, fully hidden in the shadows of the trees, when she stopped behind the shack, just before the hills opened into the wilderness beyond. She turned and looked behind her, glancing around to make sure she was alone. The look on her face gave Solas pause. It was the face of someone in anguish, and the intensity of that emotion surprised him. Confident that she was alone, she turned back toward the open area in front of her, and started sprinting.

Solas, shocked from the look on her face, sprang after her, but kept himself hidden in the shadows still. For some reason, he had hope that she wasn't running away. He felt the need to trust her, and at the same time chased her silently, a silent assurance that she would return to where she was needed.

She ran for a long time, dragging her legs through the snow, and at her full speed, until he could hear her panting and see her breath on the cold air, just as he was gasping quietly himself from the chase. She had made it around the far side of the frozen lake across from Haven and there she suddenly stopped abruptly. Solas halted himself as well, catching his breath, still trying to stay hidden from her view.

Lavellan stood very still for a moment, but then she fell to her knees in the snow. Solas could see her shaking from where he stood, but he wasn't sure if she shook from the cold, or from the effort of running so hard. He watched silently as she leaned forward, putting her hands in the snow. She sat that way for a moment before leaning back on her heels, turning her face to the sky she let out a cry of anguish at the stars. His heart clenched at the sound. It was a sound he recognized. She was so young, and here she was, standing at the focal point of a human religious war against a magic she didn't understand that had ripped open the sky and marked her with power. Her experience outside her clan was probably minimal as one so young, and the Dalish ideas about tradition and culture were stifling. He knew she was probably drowning in the new and strange culture that clung to her.

Leaning against the tree beside him, Solas watched as the elf sat there in the snow after her outburst. After a time she let herself fall to the side and onto her back in the snow, which was just deep enough to block her from his view completely. She laid there, puffs of breath on the cold air the only evidence of her presence, until she finally sat up. Solas drew back again into the shadows. She was facing him now and more likely to see him or sense his presence.

Lavellan stood and brushed some of the snow from her clothes. She looked around, sighing heavily and started trudging through the snow slowly back in the direction of Haven. Solas stayed behind her, out of sight. He would have walked with her or spoken to her but didn't want her to feel shame that he had seen her emotional outburst. She trudged through the snow, now shaking from cold and she wrapped her arms around her torso, but she didn't head down the path, where he had expected her to turn. Lavellan walked straight for the lake and the dock that sat unused across from the lights of Haven. She reached the end of the dock, crouched down and brushed the snow away from the edge before sitting with her legs dangling over the edge.

Solas stared at her as she kicked her legs, like a child would do from a chair that was too tall for their feet to touch the ground. She was never doing anything he expected her to do. He watched again, contemplating her actions and reactions. He was close enough to see her clearly, but not too close to be detected, or so he thought. Lavellan turned after a moment, and looked straight at him, without having to scan the trees, and spoke.

"Well, are you going to join me or not?" She smirked and turned back to the lake.

Solas stood still for a moment. How had she known he was there? Was he not being as careful as he thought? No, as the Dread Wolf he knew exactly how to move silently. Maybe she was just more perceptive than he gave her credit for. He stepped from around his hiding place and walked toward her. As he approached, she swept more snow off the dock beside her, clearing a place for him to sit. He sat in the offered place beside her and said nothing, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was red from cold, and her eyes still held sorrow. Her clothes were wet from lying in the snow, and her hair was tangled and dripping. All in all she looked a mess.

She glanced at him before looking out at the lake, and gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"You thought I was running." She stated it like it was a fact. And she was right. That was exactly what Solas had assumed.

He smiled at her apologetically, and looked toward across the lake as well to Haven.

"Yes. I apologize."

Lavellan shook her head.

"It makes sense. I sneak off in the dark and start sprinting away as fast as I can? I would have assumed the same." She shook her head again. "I... just needed a moment... away from all that." She gestured at the village. "Its been too much to take in... after everything that's happened." She frowned.

Solas chuckled. "I completely understand. I imagine you have a lot on your mind. I should not have intruded, and for that I am sorry." She nodded but waived it off with her hand, already forgiving him.

They sat in amicable silence for a time. Solas found it pleasant. He had almost come to believe that people in this time couldn't sit in silence. They always insisted on talking, filling the air with useless conversation, or if there was silence it was unbearably awkward. This silence was comfortable. It was peaceful.

Solas ended up speaking first in his curiosity, as his mind turned to when she had called out to him.

"When did you realize I was following you?" He watched her face carefully as she glanced at him.

She sighed, but it wasn't a sad sound, just a tired one. "When I turned to come back. I didn't know it was you, Solas, but I guessed. Only an elf can follow someone so silently, for so far." She smiled at him easily.

Solas nodded, smiling easily back at her. He considered what he had seen though and asked, "Are you alright?" Solas was remembering her desperate sprinting and her anguished cry.

She hesitated and looked away, hiding her face from him. He hurried to reassure her that her answer wasn't necessary.

"Ir abelas. I shouldn't have asked." He said softly. She shook her head though, already answering.

"Its fine. I suppose it would be better to have someone to talk to. It's lot of things honestly. I haven't really had a true moment to myself since waking up in that cell. I have been surrounded by people from moment I wake up until I drop into bed at night. They are calling me the Herald of Andraste. Me! A Dalish mage." She gave Solas a look of incredulity as her quiet admissions began to build into a rant of frustration, but he remained silent so she would continue.

"You know, this is my first time even leaving the clan! I can count on both hands the number of interactions I have had with shems before this." She stood unable to sit still any longer and began pacing on the dock, walking away from him and then back.

"I barely know anything about these humans and their politics or religion. And they are asking me to be a Herald for a god I don't even believe in! I don't even know much about the Maker, or Andraste! Now I'm supposed to be her Herald? How am I supposed to do that?" She scoffed and stopped her pacing, with her back to him. She let out another sigh and he saw some of the tension leave her shoulders, and her hands which were clenched, loosened until her fingers relaxed, hanging limp.

"I wasn't alone at the conclave you know." Her voice caught with emotion and Solas knew she had reached the main reason for her anguish. All of them had been rushing around in a panic, using her to try to fix their problems. It had never occurred to even him that she had not been alone. Solas should have guessed. What kind of Dalish keeper would send one young mage out by herself to a human conclave? Lavellan had been helping with the Breach as much as she could, trying to hide her grief until she could get away for a moment to mourn. And he had followed her, expecting that she would abandon them in cowardice. The truth was sobering and he felt his admiration of her grow. After a moment she turned back around and sat next to him again. She didn't cry, but he knew her emotions were still raw and near the surface.

"Our Keeper sent us to the conclave to watch the proceedings and report back on how things were going." She spoke almost at a whisper. Solas nodded, it made sense that the Dalish had been invested in watching the outcome of the conclave. After all if the Templars were allowed to roam free and eliminate all mages, then the Dalish would have to change their own tactics involving the interactions with humans. All clans had a few mages among them. It satisfied his question as to why she had been in attendance in the first place.

"He was the first, apprentice to the Keeper. I was the second." She still spoke very quietly, emotion heavy in her voice. "I haven't thought of how I'm going to tell them yet. That he is dead." Anguish rippled across her features and she put her face in her hands.

Solas once again felt his heart going out to this girl, this young Dalish. She was sincere and kind, not like any of the other Dalish he had met. Maybe he could be a friend for her, if he was careful. He gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lavellan dropped her hands and looked at him. She smiled a little at his gesture and he removed his hand. They sat again in the comfortable silence, which was broken by her this time.

"You know, I don't think I ever really asked. How did you come to be here?" She gestured again at Haven.

He smiled a little, again with her questions.

"I walked in and presented myself to the Seeker, offering assistance." He attempted a lighthearted tone to try and cheer her up.

She stared at him for a moment, and then laughed. It was still a little strained, but a true laugh.

"You just handed yourself over to Cassandra? Wow." She chuckled and Solas grinned.

"I have always been one for rash decisions that put my life in peril." He said seriously but his eyes glittered with humor. She shook her head at him.

"Seriously. I would have guessed Cassandra would have killed you on sight."

Solas considered. "No she needed me, but I could see the thought tempted her often. You were speaking in elvish and apparently I was the only elf in the area kind enough to volunteer my services." She gave him a confused look.

"I was talking? What was I saying?"

"Mostly just the same thing over and over." He glanced at her and she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. "You kept saying 'Be strong'." He repeated to her the words she had spoken and a blush crept across her face and ears and she turned away.

"Ah. That." She took a deep breath. "Its kind of a thing I say to myself when I'm... struggling." She seemed to flounder for the words, embarrassed at her admission.

Solas, sensing her uneasiness, moved on in the conversation. "I revealed your secret words to the Seeker." He smiled at her. "And she deemed them less than useful, which of course irritated her to no end." Solas noticed that he smiled easily in her presence. "From then on I was more of a healer than anything. And a fighter when they needed me on the battlefield."

She nodded but didn't comment.

Solas watched her. She seemed comfortable again, and some of the sorrow had left her face, though she still shivered from the cold and wet that now permeated her clothing and hair. Her lips were beginning to turn blue.

"We should probably get you back before you get sick from the cold." She smiled at him, made no move to leave, and closed her eyes. He felt her pull her magic around herself, it curled around her body and she heat it up with her fire. He leaned back watching, eyes widening slightly. Her magic glowed a little while it swirled around her and the heat dried her clothes and hair, steam rising a little as she evaporated the water. When the water on her was gone and the air was considerably warmer around them, she stopped her spell and opened her eyes, which were glittering in amusement at him. Solas had seen spells like that before, but not since the days of Arlathan, when mages could exercise exact control. Most in today's world didn't seem to have the control required to not set themselves on fire.

He smiled at her, concealing his shock at her indomitable focus and control over her magic.

"And why didn't you do that sooner?" He asked, smirking, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She laughed at him as she began to undo her long hair and work her fingers through the tangles. She shrugged as she worked.

"I guess I just hadn't thought of it, until you said something." He rolled his eyes at her but the smile stayed on his lips. He was beginning to like her, though he would never admit it was more that idle curiosity. She didn't do anything he expected, even in her smallest actions.

"Where did you learn to do that? That has to take an incredible amount of control." Solas asked casually. Not revealing any of the burning questions in his mind.

She shrugged again. "I saw it in a dream once when I was young. I had just discovered my magic and I wanted to learn it. Trust me, it took me a long time to singeing my hair." She laughed.

He wondered if a spirit of the Fade- maybe one of wisdom or hope?- had decided to show her a memory of magic that was lost to this time. He probably would never get his answers. He was impressed that she had that level of control. But he changed the subject, not wanting to seem to interested in her display.

"You said you didn't believe in the Maker. Do you believe in the Creators then?" Solas added, watching her deftly re-braid her long hair into its crown on top of her head, expecting her answer to be what any good Dalish would say.

She stared ahead, looking at nothing. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

Solas looked at her pointedly, until she sighed and continued, finishing tying up her hair which now looked like it had never been tangled and mussed in the first place.

"I suppose I believe that the Creators existed in the time of Arlathan. But they are long since gone. I don't know if they were gods, or just really strong immortal people." She laughed at her own description. "But I believe they once were leaders of the elves, and maybe they did wonderful or terrible things. But they are gone. They have been gone for over a thousand years now, or longer. If our stories are even right, then the only one left would be Fen'harel." She scoffed a little again.

Solas stared at her for a moment. It was strange to hear his name this way, as a long distant, possibly non-existent deity. But it was also such different opinions from what he had heard from the Dalish so far. They were proud of the few things they thought they knew and most of it was wrong. But they are also unwilling to accept any changes to what they believe happened in the past. To hear her doubt about the facts the Dalish held onto was very refreshing.

"So you don't believe as the Dalish do?" He queried. She wrinkled her nose a little.

"Not really. Some of their stories and beliefs just seem too hopeful. Like they are grasping at anything from their past, even if it doesn't make sense. And why worship someone who wont ever answer your prayers?" Her voice held a little bit of a bitter edge and he wondered if she had believed once, but had lost that faith in the face of the god's silence.

"Some would say that is what faith is. There is no faith if there is proof." She glanced at him.

"Do you believe in the Creators then?" Solas shook his head and she sighed. "I believe in the things in front of me. Let a god come talk with me for a while and I will believe in them." She smiled at him.

Solas chuckled at the irony of her words. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing? "I agree. I do not believe they were gods. Though I do think they existed once. Let me ask you though, you say 'they' like the Dalish aren't your people?" She glanced at him, looking uncomfortable.

"I wasn't born a Dalish." She seemed distressed with where his line of questioning was turning, so Solas stifled his curiosity at this strange enigma he spoke with, and changed topics.

"The Dalish have always assumed much in their attempts to reclaim the past. I have not seen much to support them in my travels in the Fade." She latched onto the change in conversation.

"You keep mentioning that. You are going to have to teach me how to do that one of these days. I would love to explore the Fade's memories."

Solas smirked. "It does take a certain amount of focus and control to manipulate the Fade. You might be up to the task."

She smirked back at him. "Might be? You doubt my abilities?" He laughed quietly.

"No. From what I have seen you are very skilled." She genuinely smiled at that, but then sighed the smile still resting on her lips.

"We should head back. I don't want anyone sending out a search party for us. Plus we need to leave early tomorrow."

Lavellan stood and offered her hand to help him stand. He took it and she pulled him up, letting go of him as she turned. They walked slowly back towards Haven, once again in silence, listening to the night and their footsteps.

As they entered the village and reached the spot where they would go different directions, Lavellan stopped and Solas turned to look at her. She was smiling at him, and she looked more relaxed than she had since he had first seen her.

"I thought I needed to be alone for a while, but I'm glad you ended up following me. It was nice to talk to someone who doesn't look at me like I'm the prophet of their god." Solas smiled back at her.

"Of course. Anytime, Lavellan." She scrunched her nose at the name, wrinkling her vallaslin.

"Please, call me Ellana. I have too many names these days. If you call me Lavellan I may not remember to answer. But I have gone by Ellana my whole life."

Solas smiled at her reaction. She was sometimes so childlike, and other times so serious.

"Very well, Ellana." She grinned at him and turned to walk towards her house. Solas stood there, looking after her for a moment. Happy that he had talked with her. She was interesting and vibrant. So different from any of the elves he had met after waking up. And the fact that she didn't grovel after the Pantheon, like other elves were prone to do, made their conversation pleasantly surprising. The cold, logical side of him was saying it would be easier to gain her trust if they were friends. He pushed it aside though.

As Solas watched her slip into her house and close the door behind her, he turned to head to his own rest. His movement came to a halt though as he saw Varric sitting at his normal camp fire, smoking a pipe and staring at him, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Varric laughed as Solas raised his eyebrows at him, questioning.

"Seems like I am watching a romance unfold between our resident elves." Varric waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Solas rolled his eyes, scowling, and moved to go past Varric all together. Varric laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, Chuckles. Just commenting on what I saw!"

Solas stopped, and glared at him.

"We went for a walk Varric. Please don't spread false information that could hurt Lavellan's reputation when there is no truth behind it."

Varric shook his head, suddenly becoming serious.

"I wouldn't. Poor girl has been thrown into a mess here with all this Chantry business. I won't be the cause of hurtful rumors thrown into the mix. I am happy she opened up to someone though. I was starting to see the stress wearing on her. I was going to offer my own sympathetic ear soon if you hadn't done anything."

Solas nodded and Varric tapped out the ashes from his pipe, cleaning it out with a finger and placing it in his pocket.

"Well, goodnight Chuckles. We got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." And he slipped into his tent.

Solas moved toward his own house, finding rest before they would leave for the Hinterlands in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while. I know. Life happens. Once again all rights to Bioware for dragon age stuff. Please Review!

* * *

Ellana winced as her boots pinched her toes. She was beginning to really hate boots. Leliana and Josephine had approached her in Haven and asked her to wear them because some of the people were a little uncomfortable that she would walk around barefoot. She had been reluctant to wear the unfamiliar garb, but they had made some very convincing arguments and stated that it was a small change to make that would make others more comfortable. Ellana had agreed grudgingly, and donned the footwear. Having gone her whole life with some light leather wrappings at the most, these boots were causing her a lot of pain and blisters from their unfamiliar movements.

It was worse today than it had been. They had been traveling to the Hinterlands for the last day and hours of walking was causing her to really loath these inventions for protecting their feet. The party had just left the Inquisition camp where Scout Harding had given them a rundown of the area. Ellana liked her immediately. She was practical and smart but had a sense of humor that would shine through often. Ellana had forgotten her pain momentarily while meeting her, but now that they were on the move again, it just seemed to get worse. She stopped abruptly, hearing her companions stop behind her and tense, probably thinking she had seen an enemy. She sighed, embarrassed that they would see her antics, but she didn't care much anymore. She had to get out of these boots right now.

She dropped down gracelessly into a sitting position, and she could hear Cassandra make a confused sound behind her. Ellana began yanking on her boot, releasing her foot from its prison. Varric laughed loudly behind her.

"Sick of your shoes then? I was surprised you wore them this long."

Ellana grimaced over her shoulder at him, as she finally wrenched off the offending item.

"My blisters have blisters. I don't need them, and don't want them, and Leliana and Josephine can deal with it." She said with vehemence, tossing the boot over her shoulder in Varric's direction, who had to dodge the offending item. He laughed again.

"Yeah I knew a couple of elves back in Kirkwall who never wore any shoes. People will get used to it. Besides, Chuckles doesn't wear any shoes either." He was grinning as he moved out of the way of the second boot thrown to follow the first.

Ellana sighed, this time in pleasure as her feet finally felt free. It was wonderful. She leaned back on her elbows and wiggled her toes, smiling.

"Besides," She said, "its easier to do a lot of things without boots on. Like climbing, or sneaking around. You cant feel as much with boots on which makes it harder. That's why you can hear Cassandra coming from a mile away." She grinned, looking over her other shoulder at the Seeker. Cassandra huffed, annoyed, but her mouth twitched in a small smile.

"I don't sneak." Cassandra stated matter of factly. Ellana laughed at her tone.

"We know Cassandra. Your skills are much louder with war cries and the screams of fear from your enemies!" Ellana pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"If we are quick done ridding ourselves of useful artifacts of clothing, could we maybe move on? We have a lot to do." Ellana laughed again at Cassandra's annoyance and stood. She turned, brushing herself off, and looked at Solas who had been quiet during this exchange and he was smiling at her. Ellana had found herself looking at him often. He was interesting and different. He was so stoic and knowledgeable, and yet sometimes she would catch him smiling, or he would say something fun or even flirtatious. Ellana didn't really think he was flirting with her, just being friendly. But it still caught her attention. She smiled back at him, pushing her thoughts away, and turned back toward the path and they headed forward to find the Reverend Mother they were going to meet.

* * *

After speaking with Mother Giselle, Ellana still didn't have much hope for the support of the Chantry. But the Mother was kind and confident that with Leliana's help they could have an influence on the clerics. Ellana walked back to where her companions were waiting for her. Cassandra spoke when she saw her approaching.

"What did she say?"

Ellana explained what the Mother had said about her plan to bring some of the chantry together who might be amenable to the Inquisition and with help, try to sway their support. Cassandra nodded and began to talk with Varric about the politics of the chantry and how they would make this plan work, but Ellana had tuned them out. She was tired of politics and talking of the Chantry. She was looking around the little village, if you could even call it that, that had been swarmed by the refugees. She noticed an elderly woman carrying a bag of supplies, struggling under its weight until she dropped it to the ground and rested for a moment, her hands pressing into her lower back. Ellana left her companions, who had turned to arguing, not caring at all if they noticed her absence, and walked to the woman's side.

"May I help you, grandmother?" Ellana asked, trying to sound friendly, but preparing herself for the scathing look she normally received when people looked and saw her pointed ears. The woman looked at Ellana and her widened slightly at her very Dalish appearance, but, after a moment, she nodded and smiled slightly. Ellana smiled back at her, glad of her reaction. The old woman had a kind face, weathered from years of working outside, and her hair was silver, wrapped in a tight bun on her head. Her dress was old and had been patched in many places. It hung loosely on her thin frame.

Ellana leaned down and picked up the supplies easily.

"Where would you like me to take these?" The old woman smiled at her and started chatting away as she led her to the tent where her family was staying.

"Thank you so much for helping me, dear. These old bones don't move like they used to. What brings you out this way?" Ellana smiled at her.

"I'm here with the Inquisition." She wasn't going to tell this woman that she was the Herald, since she didn't believe it anyway, and didn't want to intimidate her. The woman smiled at Ellana, nodding.

''Oh, you folks are just wonderful. Its about time someone stepped in to do something about those mages and Templars causing a mess all over Thedas. They burned down our farm you know." She spoke to Ellana like she had known her forever. It was strange. Ellana was so used to humans being degrading and harsh. "Apparently there had been a group of rebel mages in the area and some Templars came in to deal with them," She rolled her eyes, "and the resulting fight caused a fire that took three houses. We had no where else to stay and we heard that this was a good place to start. Mostly because of your people, dear." She patted Ellana's arm. "My name is Maud, by the way. What's yours?"

"Ellana."

They had approached a small cluster of three tents where Maud directed her to place the supplies and then she led her around her little camp, proudly introducing her to her elderly husband, two grown sons, their wives, and her grandchildren. Ellana had smiled and greeted each of them kindly, even when it was clear that her sons were suspicious of her, eyeing her ears and her tattoos. Ellana couldn't really blame them for their suspicions. Dalish were hardly known for their friendliness to shems. Once Maud had shown Ellana her whole family, she turned to Ellana excitedly.

"You should stay for supper! Let me thank you for helping me!" Ellana could hear one of her sons grumble something about not needing help if she had just called one of them over.

Ellana shook her head though, smiling at the kind old woman.

"I really shouldn't intrude. And besides I have duties to attend to. Is there anything you are lacking? I can check the inquisitions stores if there is anything you need."

Maud insisted she stay, but when Ellana made it clear she would not intrude, she did admit that their only concern was the food and the medicines. She told Ellana about the hunter who was struggling to meet people's needs because of the fighting in the area. She pointed to where the hunter was living. She said that there was no healer in the crossroads and the Corporal had been looking for one. Maybe she could talk to him about it. Ellana waived away Maud's continued thanks and walked away, intending to find the hunter to see how she could help. As she moved away she heard Maud's son say something about knife-ears and then she heard Maud smack him and scold him for his words. It made Ellana laugh. She hoped Maud and her family would make it safely to a new home.

Ellana looked around as she walked. She could see where Cassandra was talking to another Inquisition soldier, Varric was perusing the wares of a merchants cart, and Solas...Solas was watching her. When their eyes met she blushed a little, wondering if he had seen her help Maud and how she had been dragged around her small family. She turned away from him, intent of finding this hunter. She walked up the steps away from Solas and the other two, and saw the man Maud had described.

He looked like a hunter, with furs and leathers as most of his clothes. He was standing by a large pot over a fire and he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Mages, Templars, Bandits, Demons... making it hard for a man to hunt for his supper." He glanced at her as she walked up.

"These people need food?" She asked him. He also glanced at her, noticing her branching tattoos and her pointed ears. Ellana sighed quietly. It was a little irritating to have that be so important to these people, but then again, her people did that as well. Why did it matter so much? But the hunter didn't comment or change his demeanor, which was already irritated.

"There are rams out in the hills. Good eating, cooks easy, and no lords around to kill you for poaching." He sighed. "Too dangerous to go hunting now though. More likely to find Mages than mutton."

Ellana looked at him. He had a strange way of rambling on, not quite making a normal sentence.

"My party will be travelling in the area. If we get a chance to hunt we will bring back whatever we can. Good luck." He nodded at her, but said, "Luck won't put fat on your ribs."

Ellana turned to walk away. Already thinking of how she could hunt in the area. She would need to buy a bow and some arrows. Animals killed with magic always had a funny taste to them. At least she thought so anyway. She jumped when she almost walked straight into Solas. He chuckled at her surprise.

"You hear me when I'm trying to follow you silently, but you don't notice when I'm not even trying to hide my approach." She rolled her eyes at his teasing but smirked.

"I was thinking. I want to go hunting." Solas raised his eyebrows in a way that Ellana was becoming very familiar with.

"You just suddenly have the urge to hunt?" She laughed a little. Obviously he hadn't caught the conversation between her and the hunter.

"No. The people here need food. They have been unable to hunt because of the fighting in the area and the Inquisition can't feed them. It would be easy for me to hunt for them. I have the skills to avoid detection and to fight off any unwanted attention." Solas eyed her as she spoke, his eyebrows drawing together.

"You are planning on going alone." She shrugged but nodded. He shook his head.

"I will come with you." He stated with confidence. She bristled a little at his assumption.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" He studied her face for a moment. She wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"No. I think you are very capable. But you are an important part of the Inquisition, and Cassandra will refuse to let you go alone. I can keep up with you and it will take away Cassandra's reasons for preventing you from going at all." She blinked at his assessment, staring at him. He was right, of course. She was beginning to feel like he was always right. She also hadn't really noticed the stormy blue gray of his eyes before now. She blinked, noticing she was staring and blushed. He raised his eyebrows again.

She turned away and started walking to where she had seen Varric and Cassandra. Solas fell into step beside her. Cassandra was still talking to the soldier who turned to her as she and Solas approached.

Cassandra looked at her as well, just barely glancing at Solas.

"Herald, this is Corporal Vale. We were just discussing the situation in the area. The refugees have many needs." Ellana winced at the title but didn't say anything. Cassandra always used the title when around others. Only in private had she dropped it to call her Lavellan but she still wouldn't call her by Ellana. Ellana nodded at both of them.

"I was speaking to Maud," At the mention of her name Corporal Vale chuckled, "she was telling me that you are lacking food and a healer?" Corporal Vale nodded.

"Yes. I am surprised that Maud would take it upon herself to talk to the Herald, but she is correct. The refugees also need more clothing and blankets. We have requisitioned some. I was going to try to send a patrol to Redcliff to see if they had a healer to spare, but since the rebel mages are holed up there, I haven't felt confident sending my men. Our main problem though is of course the mages and Templars. They raid and burn like bandits but are better trained and have grudges against everyone. It's making for a very bloody fight."

Ellana nodded. She didn't tell him that Maud had no clue she was the Herald.

"We can keep an eye out for any healers we can send your way. Also I will go hunting, to bring in at least enough to give everyone a good meal." Corporal Vale looked surprised at her, glancing at the Seeker whose countenance was suddenly stormy.

"Ah, well if you can bring back anything, that would be appreciated. But don't go out of your way. We will find a way to take care of it. Excuse me." A runner had approached while he spoke handing him a scroll and speaking quietly to him as Corporal Vale headed off to deal with some newly arisen problem. Ellana frowned after him, but turned to look at the Seeker. Cassandra glared.

"Absolutely not. We can send others to hunt for these people. We need to move on and find the horse master and get back to Haven." Ellana put her hands on her hips, her frown deepening. Cassandra was in charge here. She was the Herald but that was only a symbol. However she knew she could easily help the refugees and be done quickly. It wouldn't even take much effort.

"Cassandra, it will take us just a few days to help these people. We are here and able. Let us do some good." Cassandra shook her head, tapping her foot with impatience.

"How are you supposed to effectively hunt? We can't protect you and let you sneak about silently." Cassandra glared while Ellana just stared at her a moment. Understanding dawned on Cassandra's face.

"You want to go hunting alone?"

"I would accompany her." Solas said. Cassandra turned her suspicious eyes to Solas. She obviously still didn't trust him, and maybe not even Ellana fully. Ellana grimaced, annoyed at Cassandra's reluctance to trust. Ellana gathered her courage, straightened her back and raised her chin, and stared up at Cassandra with steel in her eyes.

"I will be going. Solas will come as backup. You and Varric will stay here. You would slow us down. We will be back by tomorrow night at the latest." It was only midday but Ellana did want to give them plenty of time to find enough for the people here. Cassandra looked very annoyed, but eventually relented to Ellana's determined gaze.

"Fine, but if you get yourself killed I will never forgive you." Ellana nodded and Cassandra stormed off after Corporal Vale. She knew the Seeker was just concerned over the possible loss of the Herald and the mark. Ellana sometimes felt like they didn't see her as a person, just a tool that had to be dragged around closing rifts. She was more than willing to help, but sometimes she wished she could just be Ellana, not the Herald. It would be good for Cassandra to stay here for a while. Ellana suspected there were other ways Cassandra could help the soldiers in the area, and undoubtedly Varric would find refugees to tell tales to. Ellana glanced at Solas, but he was looking at her again and she quickly looked away. He was probably wondering what was up with her sudden urge to court death by standing up to the Seeker. Ellana sighed and walked over to the merchants cart and picked out a bow, and quiver, slinging them smoothly over her back as she tossed the man the coin to purchase the items. Varric sidled up next to her.

"I hear you are leaving me with the Seeker for a while. To go hunting. Why can't I come along?" The look he gave her was a little indignant. Ellana looked down at him.

"We need to move quietly and quickly to hunt effectively. I know you are an amazing shot with Bianca but can you silently stalk your prey in the woods, and then harvest the meat?" Varric grimaced, which gave her the answer. She chuckled.

"You are a wonderful fighter Varric. But this isn't fighting." Varric laughed.

"You're making me blush. But I get your point. And I know Chuckles can be quiet. He sneaked up on me once. Nearly shot him." Varric poked the bow she had just purchased, wiggling it on her back. "You know how to use this? I have only seen you use a staff."

Ellana shrugged. "I was trained in the bow before I discovered I was a mage. I kept it up." Varric hummed and eyed her speculatively.

"We might have to test your skills sometime." He grinned at her. Ellana, even after knowing him for such a short time, knew he had a tendency to gamble over anything he could. She laughed.

"Trying to make yourself richer? How do you know I won't be better than you?" Varric grinned, confidence lining his face.

"There is nothing wrong with a little wager between friends. And I highly doubt you could be better than Bianca and I. We are perfect together." Varric's eyes sparkled with mischief. Ellana suspected he was trying to bait her into agreeing. But she still just shrugged, smiling.

"We will see Varric." Ellana also fished a small hunting knife from her pack and put it in her belt. She turned back toward Solas who was waiting for her a little distance away. She waived at Varric as she walked away, and he grinned at her. She walked up to Solas, who looked as calm and stoic as ever.

"Come on, let's get going." Solas nodded, and they turned and exited the Crossroads.

* * *

Ellana barely breathed as she held her bow taught, aimed at a ram on the hillside. She relaxed, exhaling, and the string slipped out of her fingers, the arrow flying true, and finding its mark. The ram fell, dead without pain or struggle. She stood and walked over to it, Solas following silently behind her. Ellana knelt down and put her hand on the creatures side, silently thanking it for its sacrifice. If she had been hunting alone she would have said it aloud, but she knew it was silly and didn't want Solas to know. It was why she had been so diligent in her aim, practicing until she had gotten it perfect. She never wanted to cause an animal undo pain. The other hunters in her clan had teased her ruthlessly about it, sometimes to the point of mocking. But she still thanked animals for dying to feed her or the clan. It just felt like a respectful thing to do when killing an innocent creature that didn't understand. Ellana pulled the arrow out of the ram and cleaned it, shoving it back in her quiver. Solas had been very quiet so far. Only saying a few words to either point out a game trail she missed or a group of passing Templars they hid from. Otherwise he just kind of observed and followed, watching her back. She didn't mind though. It was nice to do something as familiar as hunting. It felt peaceful.

She leaned down and with her knife started cleaning the kill. She needed to separate the meat from the organs. She went about her work with practiced hands, wrapping the meat in oil cloth. She handed it to Solas. When they had first started he had offered to freeze the meat so it would remain fresh by the time they got it back to the refugees. Ellana had agreed, it was a practical idea that would keep the meat from spoiling. Even if magic left a strange taste, it would be better than spoiled meat.

Ellana felt his magic tingle behind her, as she continued her work, comfortable in the rhythm they had established. They both froze though, when they heard rustling in trees to their right. The heavy footfalls and loud snuffling told her it was probably a bear, smelling out their recent kill. She turned her head to see Solas looking in the direction of the bear. He turned to her. His face was focused, eyebrows pulled together and mouth forming a frown. Ellana knew he was considering their next course of action. Bears around here were pretty big and mean. They might not be able to fight one off on their own. He jerked his head toward the forest in the opposite direction of the bear. She glanced at the ram before her. They had harvested about half of what they could. She hated leaving the remaining meat to the bear, but half was still better than nothing. She quietly packed up her tools, wiping her bloody hands on a cloth she carried with her for hunting. She pulled her bow and strung an arrow. She didn't want to fight the bear but it was good to be prepared. Solas led as they started to sneak away quickly.

The bear stepped out from behind a tree while they were still too close. It was focused on the carcass of the ram though so they continued to move. After a few steps though the bear noticed them. Ellana instinctively looked for a tree to climb. All the tree around them had branches too high to be of any help. She cursed in her head and glanced at Solas. He was staring down the bear, who seemed to hesitate. Ellana felt panic bubble in her throat. Bears were fast, so they couldn't outrun it, and without a tree to climb out of reach, their only option would be to fight. Hopefully though the bear would be interested enough in the ram that it would ignore them in favor of a free meal, though she doubted it.

Maybe three uneasy breaths passed her lips before the bear made its decision. It roared loudly and charged. Solas reacted instantly and put up a barrier around them. Ellana drew her bow smoothly, as the icy feeling of the barrier covered her whole body. She let loose a few arrows which embedded in the bears shoulders and neck and it roared again. Bears had a thick layer of fur, and fat beneath that. It made it very hard for arrows to penetrate. The charge had brought it close to them, even with Solas throwing magic at it the bear kept coming. As it came close, it reared up on its hind legs and swiped a giant paw at them. Ellana dodged the swipe that could crush her skull, not to mention the claws that would cut her to ribbons. Solas dodged the other way, not letting up his barrage of magic. They had separated in avoiding the blow, now on either side of the bear. It turned toward Solas. She heard him curse aloud, his face angry.

Ellana had an idea. When it roared she could see the fleshy roof of its mouth. She knew that if she could get an arrow in that spot it would probably penetrate the brain and kill it, but it would be very risky. Of course a bear was now stalking Solas who was only wearing light armor. But so was she. She sighed at her own stupid idea but had confidence she could make it work. Just probably not without being hurt. It had gotten too close to Solas and it swiped at him, catching his barrier so he wasn't hurt but still knocking him back on the ground. She wouldn't let this bear catch Solas while he was down. She drew her bow fully back and yelled.

"Hey!"

She shot an arrow at it to gain its attention. It flipped around and saw her. She yelled again to make sure it was fully focused on her. Solas had a look of surprise on his face at her outburst, usually only warrior would risk taunting an enemy to draw their attention. The bear turned toward her and started charging. Her panic bubbled up again as she waited. She needed the bear to be close and roaring if this was going to kill it. Solas had stood up and was firing ice at it again, but the bear seemed to ignore it, fully focused on Ellana. She drew her bow back and stared as it ran at her. She exhaled, controlling her aim, waiting for the right moment. If that moment never came she would probably be dead. She heard Solas yelling something at her, probably telling her to move, but she kept still. The bear had crossed the space in a matter of a few seconds, but Ellana was almost impatient for it to finally get to her. It reared up again, which she wasn't expecting, and opened its mouth in a roar. She smirked and let her arrow loose. it penetrated the roof of the bears mouth smoothly, slicing though cavity and cartilage and into the brain.

Instantly dead, the bear's body came crashing forward, and Ellana didn't have time to dodge. The huge weight crushed her back and both of them tumbled to the ground. All the air was forced from her lungs and she felt her head sharply hit a rock in the fall, and with the extra weight she was pretty sure she felt a rib or two crack. She struggled from her lack of air and the pain and panic that was taking over her brain. She felt magic stir around her though and Solas lifted the bear away, energizing the air around them to lift the heavy weight. She struggled to gasp as the bear was removed. Her lungs didn't want to cooperate.

Solas dropped the bear on the other side of her and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder, his stormy eyes scanning her. If she wasn't still struggling for breath she would have blushed.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His eyebrows were pulled together so tightly with concern that he had a little wrinkle appear there. She gasped for breath still but managed a strangled sounding chuckle.

"I'm... fine." Solas sighed and sat fully beside her. His concern fading into anger.

"That was stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed. What if you had missed? Or he hadn't roared? I assume it was your plan to shoot him in the mouth. That's why you let him get so close?" Solas was scolding her now. She had finally gotten some control over her breath, but instead of speaking she just nodded at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ellana sat up slowly. She was sure her ribs were broken, but it didn't quite register with her brain yet. What felt bad was the back of her head. There was a pulsing there that quickly grew to be a pounding headache. She felt lightheaded as she sat up and had to steady herself as she wavered. Solas eyed her, concern touching his eyes again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She reached back and touched the back of her head, where the pulsing was focused, and her hand came away sticky and red. Her vision tunneled a little as Solas' face went in and out of focus.

"Whoa." She said. "I think I need to lay down." Solas helped her gently lay back as he moved up a little closer to heal her. Ellana blushed a little as his long fingers gently turned her head and he worked his fingers through her braided hair to the gash. He sighed.

"Your hair is getting in the way. I'm going to need to take it down. I don't want to close the wound with hair or dirt in it." She nodded and moved her hand above her head again to help, but her ribs decided it was time to make themselves known and they ached causing her to gasp at the movement, her vision tunneling once again.

"Just lie still." Solas admonished her movement and she settled down into embarrassed silence as he gently tugged the leather tie that secured her hair and ran his fingers through the braid to loosen it and make it more cooperative. Ellana closed her eyes. She had always loved it when Keeper Deshanna had touched her hair as a child. Teaching her to braid or doing her hair up in a fancy style for a celebration. But she never had a man touch her hair. None had ever had reason to. Now Solas was gently running his fingers through it, admittedly searching for a clear view of the wound on her head, but it was still pretty pleasant for all the pain she felt from her head and ribs. It was still very embarrassing though, and she could feel herself blushing horribly, even up to her ears. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

Solas got clear access to the wound, and he cleaned it gently with a cloth, which stung. Ellana couldn't help wincing when he poked at the tender flesh. Ellana felt his healing magic tingle along her scalp as the flesh stitched itself together, following his directing fingers. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, avoiding looking at the closeness of his face as he worked. He leaned back when the wound had closed fully. He sighed.

"Are you hurt elsewhere?" Ellana opened her eyes at the annoyed sound of his voice. His eyes were clouded over and he still looked angry as he wiped her blood from his fingers. She gingerly sat up, feeling better after her head was no longer pounding, but still wincing at her ribs. She stared at him a moment, bristling at his anger.

"Why are you mad? It worked." She didn't want to admit to herself that she was only getting defensive because it hurt that he looked so angry at her. He was treating her like a child who had done something stupid and was lucky to be alive. She had made a calculated decision, and was confident in her abilities to see it through. Solas sighed, annoyance was still clear on his face.

"What if it hadn't? If you had died, we would have lost our only means to closing the rift... to a bear." Ellana frowned. Solas had been the only one who had not treated her like the Herald. She knew what her role in this war was. She knew she was a tool for the Inquisition. But she hated being treated like one. She was stung by his lack of confidence in her, and by his apparent concern for her mark more than her as a person. She stood up a little unsteadily, but turned away from him so he could not see her grimace at the pain in her ribs. She didn't want the close contact that would come with a healing, so she wouldn't tell him. At least not yet.

"Well it did work." She snapped back at him angrily. "And I'm fine." Ellana didn't look at him at all as she walked towards the bear. She wouldn't let this meat go to waste either. She cleaned the bear in silence, ignoring the stabbing pain in her ribs, packing away the meat in the oil cloth as before. Solas had sighed, but sat down next to her and began freezing the meat and packing it away. They didn't speak again until she was finished. Ellana cleaned her tools and packed them away. She stood, still fighting her aching ribs, trying not to show Solas she was in pain.

"We should probably find a camp for the night." Solas said.

Ellana looked at him, surprised he had been the one to break the silence. She nodded, feeling exhaustion begin to wear on her. She turned and headed away from the carcass of the bear. It wouldn't do for other predators and scavengers to come looking while they were still nearby. They walked in silence as the sun slowly slipped behind the trees. It was a beautiful sunset and Ellana enjoyed it, smiling softly at the sky. She couldn't help thinking of all the times she had watched the sunset before this had started. She had been a different person then. Ellana looked down at her mark. It changed her. She hated it. The mark separated her from those around her, while forcing her to stay with people who didn't want her. As if in defiance of her thoughts the mark twinged a little, flaring just slightly green and feeling like needles in her hand. She curled her fingers around it and clenched her fist until her knuckles were white.

Solas had always been friendly with her. Ellana felt like she didn't have to posture for him, especially after their conversation at the lake, where she had told him more of herself than anyone so far. Everyone else had this idea of what the Herald of Andraste should be like. And he didn't believe it. Just like she didn't. It made her comfortable to have at least one person who didn't look at her like she should be singing the Chant of Light while benevolently kissing babies and healing the wounded. Cassandra was dragging her all over the countryside, meeting Revered Mothers, recruiting for the inquisition. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were back in Haven, planning the next way they could use her to further their cause. It didn't matter that she was Dalish. That could be ignored it she acted the right way. Josephine was already trying to teach her ways to behave around nobles from Orlais. It disgusted her how used she was beginning to feel.

Ellana gritted her teeth and stopped walking, Solas stopping beside her. She was working herself into a rage and she knew she had to stop. There was nothing she could do about a lot of these problems and she had to help the Inquisition. She wanted to help. Which sometimes meant learning how to be more presentable to others.

"We'll stop here." She said shortly, turning away from Solas to gather firewood. She gathered branches around the area, grimacing every time she bent over as she stretched her ribs which were starting to hurt more, and went back to where Solas was waiting. She dropped down and began arranging the wood, quickly starting a fire with a waive of her hand. Once it was burning steadily in front of her, she backed to a comfortable distance and sat staring into the fire. She knew she was glowering. She didn't care though.

Solas stood across the fire from her and pulled out some bread and dried meat from his pack. They wouldn't cook tonight, even with the meat they were carrying with them. He approached her slowly, and sat down next to her. He held out the food to her, seemingly as a peace offering. Ellana glanced at him and the corner of his mouth was turned up just a little in a small smile, his eyes showed concern again. She sighed and accepted the food, slowly starting to pick at it.

"I'm sorry, Lethallan." Ellana felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth at the familiar word, though her heart clenched a little, remembering the last man who had called her that. Solas sighed and continued. "I was worried... for a moment I thought you died when the bear landed on you. I should have known something so slight as a bear would not bring you down. You did, after all, walk out of the fade." He smiled and shook his head.

Ellana sighed, mentally releasing her anger. "Its fine, Solas. I understand. I also reacted poorly." Solas looked at her.

"You're not just a mark or the Herald to them. Or to me." Ellana sharply turned her head towards him, eyes widening that he had seen her concerns so clearly. He smiled a little at her surprise and she looked back to the fire.

"I know you are under a lot of pressure from everyone. But we all see you for who you are."

Ellana felt some tears sting her eyes. She blinked them back harshly, gritting her teeth. She hadn't cried since this whole thing started and she wouldn't start now. Instead she made an annoyed noise.

"You see me? There are a lot of ways that no one sees me Solas." She barked out a harsh laugh that ended quickly at the twinge in her ribs. "Like being told I have to wear boots to make others more comfortable? Or being told that I can't help refugees because I'm too valuable? Or maybe its the way all these shems are raising me on a pedestal as the Herald of Andraste but calling me knife-ear behind my back? Like being told I can't die because then how will we save the world?" Ellana's voice had slowly escalated until she was almost shouting at him. She released all her air in a slow exhale, trying to calm herself. She rubbed her forehead, and then went to run her hands over her braid. It was still undone, her hair hanging loosely down her back. How had she not noticed that? Oh well. She left it. It would hurt too much to reach up and redo it anyway.

Solas stared into the fire as well. He seemed to be considering before he spoke.

"A lot of people would be very sad if you died. I would be one of them. You have become my friend, Ellana. I would not see your life cut short so soon." Ellana nodded.

"Thank you, Lethallin. You are a friend to me as well." She sighed. "I just wish I didn't have this mark." She opened her palm and looked at him. Solas was looking at her hand with regret on every line of his face. She wondered why. The fire needed more wood as it was quickly eating through the branches she had already placed. She leaned over to her pile of wood to add another, not thinking about her ribs, and she gasped as they stretched and shifted. She curled back and wrapped her arms around herself. Solas had seen it though. And now she felt like a fool for not telling him sooner.

"You are still injured aren't you? I knew you were carrying yourself differently." He sighed and moved closer to her. "Where is it?"

She looked at him sheepishly.

"I think the bear might have broken a rib or two." Solas eyes widened at her.

"And you didn't tell me? That must have been incredibly painful. You are very stubborn." He smirked a little at her but his eyes still held concern. In the firelight he looked very handsome. Ellana shook those thoughts from her head.

"I was just angry. I'm sorry." Ellana said. Solas shook his head.

"You are the one who had to walk around with broken ribs. Let me heal them for you." He looked at her silently waiting for her permission. She nodded. She gently began to remove her armor with his assistance until she was just in her shirt and leggings. He gently placed his hand on her side where she indicated. Even his light touch made her gasp in pain. She blushed again. She didn't think she could ever be a healer like this if it required so much touching. Solas brow furrowed as he concentrated. He hummed a little in what sounded like confusion or maybe concern.

"I need to take a look at it. Lets get you laid down. This will be easier." Her blush deepened but she nodded. He was so straightforward about it, so stoic, there was no reason to be uncomfortable. She had to keep telling herself that. Still she fidgeted. He laid out her bedroll for her and she laid down gently, wincing when she pulled at her ribs. She laid down fully and Solas knelt beside her. She pulled up her shirt so he could look at her ribs, still leaving herself modestly covered. As she pulled it up though he hissed through his teeth, his eyes looking at her with concern.

"What?" She leaned up and looked down at herself. Her entire side was dark purple and blue, a bruise that spread all the way around to where she could no longer see it on her back. She stared.

"Wow. I did not expect that." Seeing it almost made the pain worse. Ellana gently lowered herself back to her bedroll.

"It looks like there is some internal bleeding, though luckily you didn't puncture a lung. I can heal the break and the bleeding, but it will take some time before your body is fully recovered." She nodded. He placed his hand on her skin where her broken ribs would be. She shivered. His hands were cold. He leaned over her focusing on his magic. She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't stare at Solas, and focused on her breathing. In and out. His hand was moving slowly over her ribs, his magic causing that tingling feeling that comes with a healing. In and out. Solas pressed his hand a little, feeling the break, and she hissed in pain and he muttered an apology. In and out.

This continued for a while, the pain starting to fade a little and allowing her to relax. She didn't even notice when she drifted into the fade.

* * *

Ellana jerked awake, gasping, but calmed quickly, remembering where she was. Her dreams kept her from peaceful rest in the fade. It was still dark and she could see the light of the fire casting eerie shadows around their camp. She rolled over gently, testing her body to see if the pain was gone. It was still there somewhat. Like the muscle pain after learning a new skill. But it was manageable. She also noticed that she awoke with a blanket tucked around her. She definitely didn't have that when Solas had started healing her. She smiled a little at his care for her.

She turned and saw him tending to the fire.

"Do you always have such restless sleep, Lethallan?" He didn't look at her as he spoke. Ellana blushed. This is why she usually liked to have her own tent. She didn't want to bother anyone, she knew she was a restless dreamer, and her dreams, since the conclave, had been disturbing.

She nodded and extracted herself from her bedroll, sitting cross-legged on the mat instead. "Its just dreams. I can manage. Ma serannas for healing me. I feel much better now." She smiled at him a little. He inclined his head.

"Ill take over watch. Why don't you get some sleep, Solas? I won't be able to now, anyway."

Solas looked at her for a moment but said nothing. Finally he nodded and laid down in his bedroll opposite her. He seemed to slip into sleep easily. She watched the remainder of the night, thinking about her dreams, where a particular Templar, Garrick, begged for his life, and Nethon begged her to stop as he was burned to ash in a destroyed temple. She still had not been in control, unable to stop the arrow loosed from the string, or the fire that consumed Nethon and seemed to come from her own hands. She sighed and settled in with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

The morning came quickly and Solas opened his eyes, looking at her. She wasn't sure if he sensed her pensive mood or if he just wasn't a morning person, but he didn't speak to her, and she didn't speak to him. She had withdrawn in on herself, contemplating what the fade had shown her. It was the first time Nethon had appeared in her dreams and she wondered why. She had put him aside in her mind until she had the time to mourn her friend properly. Was his spirit taking vengeance on her for forgetting him? She didn't think he would. But she would fix it as soon as she could. They weren't too far from where her clan was. Maybe she could convince Cassandra to let them visit for a short time.

Solas stood and started packing up his bedroll. She followed suit, donning her armor and finally braiding her hair back into its normal style. She couldn't remember the last time she had left her hair down that long. Not since she was very young at least. They extinguished their campfire and quietly headed back in the direction of the crossroads. On the way Ellana killed two more rams and gathered the meat. With the bear and the rams they had caught yesterday, they now had plenty.

"How is your side feeling?" He asked, after several hours of silence.

Ellana raised her arms above her head, stretching and only winced once. She smiled as he watched her.

"Pretty good, considering. You do good work, Lethallin." He smirked and nodded.

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Rather comfortable actually. She smiled to herself.

They walked into the crossroads in the afternoon and Ellana headed straight for the hunter. He looked up at her warily as she approached.

"Here." She unloaded the oil wrapped frozen meat in a pile next to the hunter. He gazed at the pile with incredulity. She continued, "Some of this is bear. I hope that's alright. I know its gamy but its still food. It might help some." She stared at the pile wondering if it was enough. The hunter laughed and looked like he might hug her.

"This more than helps! With this I can fill these hungry bellies! Give these folks some hope!" He grabbed one of the packages and started unwrapping it. "They're even frozen." He muttered, shaking his head and smiling. He turned back to her and Solas and bowed.

"I didn't think much of the Inquisition, but no one else is helping like you lot. Maybe I was wrong." He smiled and turned back to his new supplies and began to prepare them. Ellana smiled and turned away. Solas continuing to walk beside her.

"It was very kind of you to offer to help these people. Not many would have done that." Solas spoke quietly. She glanced at him and he was smiling gently. She blushed a little and looked away.

"It is what I would have done for my clan. I just wanted to help, and besides, I met a wonderful woman here named Maud. All it takes is one act of kindness to help someone like her. This was an easy enough way to help." She grinned as she looked towards Maud's tent. She knew that the meat would be distributed equally among the refugees and that Maud and her family would get some as well. She smiled thinking about hungry people who would be eating in the crossroads tonight.

Solas was eyeing her speculatively.

"You are not what I expected." He said quietly, she glanced at him and opened her mouth to ask just what he had expected, but just then Varric saw them and yelled.

"You're back!" He jogged over to them. "Anything fun happen out there?" Varric waggled his eyebrows at Solas, who rolled his eyes at the dwarf. Ellana, not sure what that was about, just shrugged.

"Just hunting. Though we did get attacked by a bear." Varric's eyebrows went up.

"And you two took it out alone? Did Solas blow it up with magic or something?" Solas chuckled at that.

"Actually Ellana felled the bear with her arrows." Varric's eyebrows went up even further.

"So you weren't lying about your skills with that bow?" He laughed when Ellana just shrugged again. Cassandra had joined them now.

"Good you are back, and in one piece. We can head to Master Dennet and then back to Haven. I would like to set out immediately." Ellana felt that now was as good a time as any, so she quickly put a hand on Cassandra's arm and stopped her.

"Cassandra, can I speak with you a moment?" Cassandra looked down at Ellana's hand as though startled. Ellana lifted her hand away quickly, not because Cassandra looked angry, but she looked uncomfortable with the contact. Cassandra nodded though and both her and Ellana walked a little bit away from Solas and Varric who both watched them go with curiosity. They stopped just on the outskirts, out of range for Varric to eavesdrop. Cassandra looked at her expectantly. Ellana blushed and looked down.

"First I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you before. I shouldn't have pushed so much. I just wanted to..." Cassandra cut her off then, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Don't apologize, Lavellan. I know that I can be harsh. I appreciate that you wanted to help these people. Its not how I would have done it, but I am not you. I am also not your commander. We are a team. Its a little different than I am used to, but you have proven yourself a capable fighter, and even a leader when the need arises. You don't need to apologize for reminding me of that." Cassandra looked uncomfortable with her admission. Ellana appreciated it though and smiled warmly at her.

"What was the second thing you wanted to discuss?" Cassandra asked and Ellana hesitated. She needed to do this and soon. But she knew they had other important things to attend as well. She sighed and shook the doubt from her mind.

"I want to go visit my clan. They are about two days east of us and I need to visit. I... there are things there I need to finish. And I feel I owe it to them to explain. They probably think I am dead after the conclave." Ellana stopped herself from rambling. Cassandra eyed her speculatively. She lowered her eyes to the ground in thought and Ellana let her consider. It wasn't a small thing she was asking. This was four days of travel not to mention however long they stayed with the clan. Cassandra raised her eyes.

"Very well, Ellana. You have done everything we have asked of you. I will assist you in this. You may want to ask Solas and Varric yourself though. Since this will not be official Inquisition business." Cassandra started to walk away.

"Ma serannas. Thank you Cassandra." Cassandra gave one of her huffs that sounded far less annoyed than usual as she continued to move away. Ellana turned back to see Solas and Varric still standing where she left them. Solas was politely looking elsewhere but Varric was studying her, trying to determine what was said. Nosy as ever. She grinned and walked back to them.

"So? Are you going to tell us? My attempts to read lips was unsuccessful and Solas wouldn't help." Varric grinned at her, but his eyes said he hoped she wasn't offended. Ellana smiled at him.

"I asked Cassandra if we could make a small detour. I want to visit my clan." Varric's eyes lit up at the news, but Solas drew his eyebrows together in a troubled way. She knew he didn't like the Dalish. She gave him an apologetic smiled.

"You don't have to come along if you don't want. I just... I need to close out a few things." Solas was watching her closely and she felt sure he knew why she wanted to return there. Though he didn't bring it up. Varric laughed.

"Why wouldn't we come with you? A chance to see your family? Your clan?" He didn't notice the way her eyes dropped at his mention of family. "Of course, I want to come." Ellana looked at Solas who was still studying her face. Undoubtedly, he had noticed her expression at the mention of family.

"I will accompany you as well." He lowered his head slightly and she smiled at him. She was more grateful for his agreement than anyone else. He was becoming her friend quickly, and she knew this would not be an easy visit. She knew she would have to warn them of a couple things before approaching her clan. But that would be done later.

They made their preparations, sending word to Haven of their intentions. The next morning, they set out towards clan Lavellan, apprehension already building in Ellana's chest.


End file.
